What is going on?
by 0-chaos-0
Summary: Leila and her family just moved to a new city. Her and her sister think its just a place that will never be like their old home, but what happens when they notice people in the city resemble characters of their favorite novel series Naruto?
1. CoNfUsIoN

I rested my head against the cold car door window. Slowly little droplets of water fell against it as the car drove down the dusty road. Thinking of my past life, the small town I called home, my 3 best friends Mina, Maggie, and Clover, the best high school anyone could ever go to, the mall my friends and I would always hang out at every Friday, the home I was raised in; all left behind. My mother, Clara Moshe, had been working as a flight attendant for awhile now and given the chance of a higher, better paid company; she took the chance. Sending my sister and me with her to the town of Kohana. I researched the place, it known for its glorious fields of flowers and gardens along with crops. It very inhabited, because of the high job rates well payment, acres of homes, and high education standards.

Suddenly the car slightly bounced, causing me to nearly smack my head into the glass window next to me. I heard a slight thump next to me and turned my head to see my sister, Sheila, awakened from her sleep by the bump and having hit her head against the window. She rubbed the sore tan patch of skin and evened her messy auburn hair, tied back in a long high ponytail. She and I caught each other's eyes, her gleaming emerald ones into my grey ones. Mother never really asked us what it would be like to move, or if it would be okay if we did. She just told us about the job and that we _had_ to move.

I sighed and faced the window once more, the dark clouds above hiding the bright sun and holding the many tears I wanted to release myself but instead they did it. I noticed my faint reflection through the glass, my dark brown hair falling evenly over my head just as I had brushed it this morning, my side swept bangs nearly reaching my right eye and two bobby pins holding a some pulled back hair on the side of my head. The grey eyes I held blended in with the gloomy scene outside. Another sigh escaped my lips,

"What's wrong sweetheart?" My mom asked, I turned my head to see her similar grey eyes in the rear-view mirror, switching between me and the road.

"Nothing." I lied, everything was wrong, but I didn't feel like upsetting my mom just as my sister had done once before, the night she told us of the move. "Just bored." Another lie escaped my lips swiftly. My other smiled slightly, her peach glossed lips glimmering with the faint light outside,

"Why not listen to your iPod? Don't you have it?" She asked, I shook my head as I tapped the rectangular device with my foot on the car floor

"It died awhile ago." We had been on the road for almost 4 hours, of course when my mom get's a new job at the airport in the city which we will be living; we can't take a flight there.

"What about a book? You seem to like that one series, Nar-Narat-Nar-r-Naruto?" She managed to get out, emphasizing the u in the word. I did seem to have a fancy for the series, the plot line and everything especially the characters. I would stay up all night reading the novels, taking in everything. How each character was so different from one another yet so similar in some ways such as Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, each others enemies but best friends. Sheila and I took fancy to some of the characters; she was obsessed with the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, hanging posters of him all over her side of the room. Having a book bag with his name printed clearly on it, clothing mostly consisting of dark blue or black just as he had worn before the Shippūden; like she was wearing now, a navy v-neck short sleeved shirt with white skinny jeans, and she even got a secret tattoo of the Cursed Seal of Heaven, in the same very spot Sasuke was imprinted with his. Mother of course soon found out and unleashed her wrath upon Sheila, and searched her and I for any other tattoos. I was concerned of my sisters little obsession, she loving him and looking up to him as her hero, however she merely calls it 'highly favored'.

I myself seemed to have an attraction to the silver haired Jashinist, Hidan. I became a Jashinist soon after discovering the character of Hidan; just as Hidan did I held the pendant of Jashinism around my neck, just under my black tank top covered by my green hoodie, just under them were my light blue denim shorts. Often I would take my necklace out and place it over my jacket, treasuring it and my lord. I wasn't as high ranked as the silver haired criminal, I didn't torture people and then sacrifice them, and I didn't take an appearance of a skeletal like figure when I sacrificed, I merely gave amounts of blood sacrifices to Lord Jashin. Sheila was against what my religion was and accusing me of favoring an S-ranked criminal of the Akatsuki wouldn't do anything for me, I always reminded her that Sasuke later joined the Akatsuki. I did have a grudge against Shikamaru Nara, for burying Hidan alive in many pieces, and vowed I would never favor someone like him, always against the man.

Suddenly the small car came to a halt; I looked out the window to see a rather large 2-story house. Its red roof contrasting greatly against the white paneling. A stone pathway let up to matching stone steps and to the large wooden front door. In front of the car was a large white garage door in which remained shut as my mom turned off the car and stepped out. My sister and I mirrored her actions. A small breeze swept past us, blowing my long hair back. The rain had stopped, and small puddles rested over small patches of grass and the front of our driveway. I looked down either end of the long street, seeing many similar houses one next to another, resembling the house we had pulled up to. Each house having its differences but then again its similarities, each one having a large wooden front door, pale stone driveway and sidewalk, green grassed front yard, 2-stories. However some had porches, there were different numbers of windows on the 2nd floors, there were cars in some while others were vacant, the roofs were different colors while the paneling-

"Lelia?" Asked a familiar voice. I turned and my sister was staring at me confused, multiple bags in her tan hands. I smiled slightly and helped get bags and boxes out of the car. I stepped down the stone walkway and up our front steps, into our new house. In front of me were long polished wooden steps leading up to the balcony of the second floor.

"Lelia, I got this box if you can get the others." My mom took the large wooden box from my hands, snapping me from my thoughts. Mother had told my sister and I that we just had to pick the furniture from the furniture store and they would move and set it up for us. It was true despite my doubts. I notice the familiar furniture of the living room to my left and the dark wooden furniture of the dining room to my right. We only had to unpack our antiques and knick knacks along with personal items. I find this cool, and I realize I'm not the only one as Sheila stood next to me, wide eyed and mouth open as she stood gawking at the scene before us.

Flumping down on my newly dressed bed I took in its softness and let it consume my tired limbs. My eyes closed as I slowly drifted off into slumber, almost 4 hours had gone by of unpacking and putting away. It was now the afternoon, the newly visible sun was setting into a scarlet sunset behind the houses in front of ours.

"Leila!" Yelled my sister from a nearby room, I heard the door adjoining hers and my rooms together open and soft pats on the carpet floor follow. I groaned and opened my eyeliner traced eyes

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at her, her pajamas placed neatly over her slim body, the white pajama pants holding numerous Uchiha clan symbols with a navy cut off shirt, ending just at her belly button.

"Do you have my black nail polish?" She asked with her hands on hips,

"Nope. I have MY black nail polish." She glared at me as I let the words flow out of my mouth with a grin,

"Gimme." She demanded, I sighed not in the mood for her incessant rambling and arguing if I didn't tell her, I pointed to my oak desk at the opposite wall of my room, on it held various stacks of books and make up items I had yet to put away. Seeing her walk over and squeeze through everything as if she were searching for a lost diamond, soon causing a season of my Naruto books to crash to the floor; behind them revealing multiple nail polishes one of them consisting of black. She smiled and walked back into her room, it in hand.

Another sigh left my mouth as I closed my gray eyes once more, hoping for some rest. Suddenly the rhythmic chimes of the doorbell rang, consistently over and over again. If a vein could pop from the corner of my forehead as it did in an anime novel then mine would be doing just that.

"Can someone get that? I'm making dinner!" Yelled my mom from downstairs, nearby another familiar voice rang out, "My nails are wet!" signaling it was my sister. I launched myself from my bed with a large groan, and ran out of my room furiously. The annoying chime of the doorbell never stopping and seizing to annoy me as I charged down the steps of our new home. Jumping from the last step my tan feet landed me in front of the large oak front door, the chimes louder up close. Quickly my braceleted hand grasped the silver knob and swung the door open to reveal multiple people. My eyes widened at them.

A young girl around my age stood in front, holding a rather large plate of cookies while her other hand rested on the small doorbell button, when she noticed me her doorbelling hand quickly flew to her side. Her wide green eyes stared at me happily, a black hair band rested atop her head over her very light red hair, bright pink one would say. It was tied back in a small short pony tail, her bangs split in the middle resting on either side of her face. She wore a red sleeveless top, with a light denim mini skirt contrasting greatly to the black sandals over her feet. My eyes roamed to the people behind her, another girl, one with long bleach blonde hair tied in a high ponytail with side swept bangs covering her right eye. Her turquoise eyes looked at me with a smile on her face. She bared a violet tank top with a light purple scarf around her neck. Her arms were crossed but held white and purple bangles. Her bottoms consisted of a dark purple, almost blue skirt ending at her mid-thigh in which showed black leggings and down at her feet were similar shoes to the sandals the girl in front of me wore. On the other side of the one in front of me was a guy, he held very tan skin with similar blonde hair as the other girl except his was short and in a mess on top of his head as if he just woke up however his eyes showed differently as the widely stared at me, happiness etched in every corner of the sea blue eyes. His hands were behind his head as if holding it up, a bright orange hoodie rested on him, underneath a black t-shirt, and dark blue baggy jeans complimented by dark blue sneakers. My mouth slowly got wider as I looked at the people in front of me more and more. Switching from each of them over and over again.

"Hello?" Asked the pink haired girl in front of me, I was snapped out of my thoughts and released the silver door knob I was squeezing ever so tightly. I whipped my sweaty hand on my leg as I answered,

"Um, what? I mean yes? Hello?" My voice frantic and fast as thoughts bounced around my mind.

"I said, Hi my name is Bloom, this is Ilah (ilah) and Nathan. We are all neighbors down the street and noticed you just moved here, so we made some cookies as a welcome to the neighborhood present." She spoke; her petite voice worded the sentence kindly as she shoved the plate of cookies towards my chest. Slowly my hands found their way to the bottom of the warm plate and took it hesitantly.

"Who's at the door?" The familiar voice of my mother was close as she came up behind me and into view of the visitors; she was whipping her hands with a washcloth while her eyes roamed the guests in front of us. "Oh hello." She spoke happily a smile keeping every word. The peculiar pink haired peppy girl in front of me explained what she had just told me once more earning a very big smile from my mom in return.

"Oh how sweet, thank you." She said happily "Leila, don't be rude invite our guests in." My mother said to me while taking the plate, before she could walk away the blonde girl 'Ilah' spoke up

"Oh that's okay; we just came to welcome you. In fact my mother and father wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night?" Her shoulders shrugged in suggestment over the invitation, I smiled a fake smile and shook my head as I was about to thank them but gladly tell them no when my mother spoke before I could

"Oh how lovely, of course we would love that." She said happily, overjoyed at the fact she was making new friends so quickly "What time? And where?" She asked quickly

"It is the house with the green roof down the street with the purple mailbox. The name on the mailbox is Yalloka. And they asked for around 6?" She explained nicely, her petite voice matching 'Blooms'. Mother nodded fastly,

"We will be there, oh if you don't know I am Clara, this is my daughter Leila and my other daughter Sheila is upstairs." Everyone nodded in one fast movement as if cloned,

"See you tomorrow then, goodbye." They all waved as Bloom bid us the words and walked away. I closed the door, wide eyed as my mom walked back into the kitchen mumbling of how nice the cookies were and 'what great kids'. Coming to my senses I bolted up the stairs as if a masked murderer was coming to chop my head off and ran into my sister's room,

"Sheila!" I screamed, my sister jumped from her bed and fell onto the floor; I couldn't help but laugh at how I nearly scared her from her skin.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU! She screamed getting up, rubbing her head.

'You know the people at the door?"

"I know of people at the door, why?" She asked as she walked herself over to her dresser, fixing some recently added curlers in her hair.

"Well they look almost EXACTLY like Sakura, Ino, and Naruto." I said frantically staring at her the whole time waving my hands wildly. She chuckled some as she put lotion on her face

"Yeah and the mail man looked EXACTLY like Kakashi." Sarcasm oozed over her words as she gently rubbed the lotion into her cheeks.

"I'm serious here captain butt face!" Slowly I described the guests known as Ilah, Bloom, and Nathan. And slowly the expression on her tan face changed, from a smile of a joke, to nothing but doubt in what I was describing and then she held no emotion but that soon changed into a concerned and confused frown and curiosity etched all over her emerald eyes. She turned to me

"Are you serious? What were their names?" She asked, her voice serious but I could tell she was hiding excitement

"Bloom was the pink haired, Ilah was the blonde haired, and Nathan was the blonde boy." I said as I slowly began to pace, thinking of everything about what I saw when I met those very people, their actions, their facial expressions, their words and voices, their appearances. Sheila walked over and sat on her white sheeted bed and gently sat on it with a deep thought rolling all over in her head.

"N, Nathan-Naruto. I, Ilah-Ino…and you said that the name on Ilah's mailbox is Yalloka?" She asked while looking at my pacing body, I nodded frantically as I thought over Bloom's name. "Ino's last name in the series is Yamanaka..Yalloka…oh god this is really weird. But wait, the pink haired girl's name is Bloom, right? So at least it's not Sakura, we have hope there." She laughed at her realization and shouted 'yes!' while fist pumping the air but I merely shook my head

"No wait, think about it." I said, stopping my pacing and holding I finger up as she stopped her fist pumping. "Sakura in Japanese means cherry blossom and cherry blossoms are flowers…which…" I sounded out the sentence, signaling her to finish it

"Which…blooms!" She shouted angrily, falling back onto her bed, kicking her feet wildly like a child who didn't get what they wanted. There was a long silence but it all ended as Sheila flew back up, the pink rollers in her hair nearly flying off her head. "Do you think there is someone who looks like Sasuke?" She asked with a smile on her face happily, her hands clasped together tightly under her chin. My eyes went wide at her comeback and I shook my head as I walked to my room, slamming the door.

What is going on in this neighborhood?


	2. New PeOpLe

I turned over in my bed, my body welcoming the warmth that it gave me as my light blue blanket hugged me. Even with my eyes closed I could tell the sun was high in the sky, shining brightly through my window. I opened my eyes tiredly, yet I was ready to get my day started. Wiping the blanket away letting a cold chill run through my body, I got up from my soft bed slowly, feeling the ruffled white carpet beneath my feet. I took my time walking to the window, looking outside at the summer filled neighborhood. I noticed some people filing into their cars and driving away, while other small kids played outside. Small breezes ruffle the lively trees outside, sweeping emerald leaves into the air. I find my fingers over the lock of the window; unlocking it, I open it slightly, letting fresh air come into my new room. With a new breath I turned and walked to my closet getting dressed in a simple gray tank top accompanied by baggy dark blue pants. I grasped my Jashin symbol and eyed the scars on my legs, especially the newly made one before letting my pant leg fall against my leg. Looking in the mirror of my dresser a disgusting expression found its way to my face

"Ewh!" I yelled as I saw my reflection, my hair looked as though a bear had mauled it, the makeup I forgot to wash off my eyes from yesterday smudged all over as if I were a descendent of a raccoon. Wiping off the makeup and replacing my eyeliner and silver eye shadow, afterwards combing the rats' nest of head I couldn't help but let the thoughts of yesterday roam through my head. Those peculiar people of whom I have to call neighbors, what was with them? Were they just really big fans of Naruto like my sister and I? Or was there something else to them?

"Hi, I'm going out, I need to pick up my uniform for the new job and buy more groceries. I'll be back later, okay?" My mom said coming into my room without a sense of a knock. I just nodded with a sigh as I pinned my hair back in a ponytail. Looking through the mirror I noticed my sister come into my room as mother left. Her hair in multiple spiraled curls just as she intended it to be from the previous night, lip gloss lined over her pink lips and a thin plaster of makeup over her eyes. She bared a short flowing black dress with a studded belt across.

"Yo, dog." Her soft voice spoke out as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth and placing herself over my messy bed. I just smiled at her word choice, but before I could return any words she shouted out, "Whoa what happened to your brush? Haha, did you brush your legs?" She rolled on my bed laughing her little head out as I just shook my head and picked up the hair covered brush I recently used,

"No, I brushed your floor." I responded quickly while dodging a flying alarm clock she managed to snatch from my nightstand

"Not funny! My floor is pristine with SPARKLES!"

"OF IGNORANCE!" I snapped back and ran out of the room while another flying item tried to impale my face. I heard the quick steps of my sister behind me as I stampeded down the polished stairs, surprised they haven't crumbled at our harsh steps. With a swift movement I jumped from the last step and opened the front door and ran outside, closing it as a shield before the raging animal could pounce on me. A loud smack rang through the door followed by a set of vibrations throughout it. Tears streamed down my face as laughter overflowed my body, soon I couldn't stand anymore and used the door for reassurance but that soon failed as it opened and revealed Sheila, her nose and forehead patched with redness; only causing my laughter to become hysterical.

"Ahem." A cough came from behind me, my sister focused her attention on the source as I calmed my laughing to stand up and turn myself around. It was none other than Bloom, her shoulder length hair holding the same headband as yesterday as another breeze came past us; holding nothing but an awkward silence. A creepish smile plastered across her lips as her eyes went to my sister

"Hey, I'm Bloom you must be-

-Sheila."My sister snapped before the young girl could even hope of finishing her sentence. Bloom held a confused face before rubbing the back of her head and laughing.

"So, my friends and I were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us. It'll be fun, Chad is grilling up some food and we are just going to hang out in his backyard."

"Who's Chad?" I asked suspiciously, thinking of all Naruto characters whose names started with C or Ch.

"Oh he's awesome, and funny. One of the friends." She said happily, her hands folded behind her back as she stared at us waiting for an answer.

"Sure." Sheila and I said simultaneously, with a clap below her chin she squealed,

"Awesome, follow me!" She walked fastly down our driveway and down the sidewalk every once and a while making sure my sibling and I were still there. I turned my head slightly towards my sister; she did the same as we both thought of who this 'Chad' could be. Suddenly about 2 houses down she turned into a driveway and walked down past the garage to a wooden gate. Before unlocking it she stopped herself and turned to us fastly

"By the way, whatever you do. Do NOT call Chad fat." With that she unlocked the gate and walked in, I turned to Sheila as she whipped her head to face me,

'Choji' we both mouthed before turning to face Bloom whom turned back around, gesturing us to follow her then once in closing the gate.

"Here we are" She opened her arms out into the air as we came into view of the rather large backyard filled with numerous people. Bloom immediately ran over to a chubby guy on a stoned ground attached to the large house. He was holding a spatula in front of a smoking grill. He had semi-long light brown hair ruffled in a thick mess. He wore a white t-shirt with a green zipped down jacket and navy sweatpants; around his neck was white matching scarf. Sister and I stood agape at the sight of him. Then slowly shock consumed our bodies. Near him laying on a padded recliner was a slim guy with dark hair tied back in a high ponytail, highlighting the many layers of his hair. He wore a gray jacket with a green lining halfway zipped up underneath was a seemingly tight black shirt. On his legs were brown cargo pants and his feet bared nothing.

"Shikamaru" I mumbled. I heard my sister mumble another name, Hinata. I looked into the directions her eyes roamed in, near a large maple tree at the far corner of the backyard. A girl sat on a wooden bench fiddling with her fingers. Her hair dark almost black but with a purple tint reaching just around her ears, her bangs lining straight across her brow then two longer strands coming to her chin on either side of her face. With her eyes focused on her fingers I could barely make out the soft light gray color of her eyes. She wore a tight tan jacket buttoned up fully purple swirls winding their way all over it, with dark blue shorts ending just above her knees and black sandals that cuffed around her ankles. Next to her sat a man similar in appearance except with long pulled back black hair in a low pony tail, and clear glasses rested on the bridge of his nose; he wore a gray tight t-shirt with black shorts similar to the seemingly Hinata's. His feet wore black sneakers. He had his head propped up against his hand covered in multiple wristbands.

"Neji." I whispered slightly. Suddenly a girl walked up to us, her dark brown hair propped up in two high pig tails. A light pink shirt caressing her upper body in the form of a halter top while black skinny jeans wrapped themselves around her legs. She wore a yellow belt and matching shoes of moccasins.

"Hey, you must be the new girls Bloom told us about. I'm Tara." She held out her silver braceleted hand. Hesitantly I shook it, next being Sheila who otherwise stood in complete shock.

"I'm Leila, and this is my sister Sheila." I explained, afraid my sister could not find her words. She nodded with a kind smile on her face.

"Is she okay?" She asked referring to my paled sister, her mouth wide and eyes wider.

"Oh, yes, she just…needs some food, hasn't eaten all day." I chuckled at the small lie as Tara and I guided my sister to a nearby chair before she ended up falling.

"Well why don't I introduce you to everyone?" She suggested politely and I returned it with a small forced smile and a nod. "Well over there near the swing set is Taylor, Garret and Kent." I looked to see the 2 boys and 1 girl. The girl sitting upon the swing, gently pushing herself with her purple flat shoed feet. She wore a light blue, low-cut dress that ended at the high of her thigh, under it light denim shorts barely noticeable with black leggings underneath ending just at her knees. She had a red choker necklace around her fair skinned neck. Her dirty blonde hair in two messy low pig tails, multiple pieces of hair falling layered around her hair that couldn't fit into such low pig tails, some layers blending in the split bangs on either side of her face ending near her green eyes. I guess this girl to be 'Taylor' but only recognized her to be a familiar Temari. Leaning against one of the swing set poles was a man of tan skin and dark brown messy hair nearly covered by a black hood that was attached to the black un-zipped jacket with a dark gray t-shirt grasping his body closely on the shirt held white pain like splashes, black skinny jeans matching it with black sneaker like shoes. On his face was closed eyes and a slash of a smile, he held 2 piercings on his upper lip of what I recall Angel bites? Next to him rested a brown skateboard with numerous purple markings. The seemingly 'Kent' I only saw Kankurō. Then on another one of the silver swings was a younger boy than the two others whom seemed nothing more than 15 or 16 was a boy with bright red choppy layered hair. His head rested against one of the silver chains holding up the swing he sat on. Underneath his light greenish eyes, his skin held a grayish black color resembling as if someone had just placed dark gray eye shadow under the rim of his eyes. His arms were crossed across his red long sleeve clothed chest. He had black skinny jeans of pants and dark red sandals upon his feet. Near his waist, around his pants were two gray belts. I was told he was 'Garret' but I noticed him to be Gaara. Or so it seemed.

"They are all siblings, the Sarish siblings. Kent is the oldest at 16 then Taylor, 15, and then Garret, 14. Their pretty cool. Then over there on the bench" She pointed one of her ringed fingers over to the bench my sister and I noticed, to be Neji and Hinata "Those two are, Hayley and Ned. Their cousins but live together and Ned is slightly older at 15. Ned's father died when he was young and no one knows of his mother. Their last names are Bygan." With every second I took in everyone the world of Naruto continuously flashed in my head and all the characters they seemed to share an ego with but I had to keep calm. I couldn't let them think something wrong; my sister was already letting that out. "Are you still following me?" She asked with a smile and I could only nod, no words would flow out of my mouth no matter how much I tried to conjure them up.

"Okay. Well over there lying on the grass is Sam." I eyed my way to the back of the yard, in the green blades of grass rested a pale figure. He had choppy layered black hair, the longest length reaching around his chin and bangs falling on either side of his face, his onyx colored eyes look up to the sky, taking in every picture as if he were painting it in his mind. His face held no emotion and 2 silver specs glistened near his eyebrow from the sun, I'm guessing a simple eyebrow piercing. He slowly moved his black braceleted arms to come up and rest behind his head. On his chest was a black buttoned up short sleeved shirt stopping about 2 holes before his neck. He wore gray jeans that ended down at his ankles where his feet wore black converse like shoes. I slowly inched my way in front of my sister whom still didn't come back to reality, staring off into the distance in stoned thought but just in case so she would not see the guy I recognized as Sasuke. "He's pretty cool you just got to know when to and when not to talk to him or leave him alone. Bloom, Ilah and a couple other girls seem to have a problem with that part. They are head over heels for him." She chuckled and this brought a smile to my face, it was so strange of how so much was so the same. "Hm, who am I missing? Oh! Over there is Sydney. And past him playing with the dog is Kaci." She first pointed to the boy whom slept on the recliner I noticed before to be Shikamaru then moved her finger to point to a boy with messy brown hair, he had a black tight t-shirt on and a gray jacket tied at his waist, underneath being blue jeans with multiple tears and holes lining the legs. The boy had white and red sneakers on. He was laughing and playing with a white puppy, tossing a dark red ball and having it brought back only to chuck it again. I smiled at the boy I knew of as Kiba and his pup Akamaru. "Kaci and his dog almost never leave each other. It's like they were born together. His dog is named Red." She chuckled at the pair of doofuses messing with each other, and then took a sigh. "Lastly over there is Sullivan we just call him Sully." She nudged her head over to a shaded area where a guy with black short ruffled hair and black slick glasses over his eyes, sat. He had dark blue baggy jeans and a v-necked dark gray shirt.

"He's a simple guy but cool. He's a man of mysteries though." I nodded realizing it was none other than Shino. "And over there is Sarah, April and Naomi. They are younger girls but came here recently before you girls." I eyed the girls suspiciously, not recognizing them at all, their names nor appearances. They must be normal girls. I took in all the newly learned information, making sure to memorize the names so the names I was used to wouldn't accidently slip out. I was content with the information I now had, but more unanswered questions flew throughout my mind, some questions that couldn't be answered right now, except maybe one,

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you all meet?" I asked knowing they were all good friends; she looked at me with a smile before starting,

"Well-

"-I'm here! I'm not late! I'm here!" A voice shouted sounding manly but slightly feminine. My along with everyone else's head turned to see the one whom I recognized as Rock Lee.

"Raleigh! There was never a set time; it's just a hang out." Shouted Chad from the grill area shaking his head in annoyance. 'Raleigh' sported a long sleeved sweater tight around his torso then wearing light blue denim jeans with a tight red belt. His hair was evenly cut around his head just as if someone slapped a bowl over it when his hair was being cut, and it gleamed brightly against the hot sun even though it was pure ebony. He began to casually walk over to where the grill was but stopped as he looked over to Tara, my motionless sister and I. His black wide eyes matched his wide smile as he smoothly took my hand and kissed it.

"So you're the new one I've heard about, you and…" He eyed my sister weirdly as she want moving looking as if a ghost was brainwashing her.

"Oh she is just really hungry; I have to get her some food. I'm Leila and she is Sheila." I explained and introduced, slowly taking my hand away awkwardly.

"Very nice. I am Raleigh Lynch, every girls dream!" He explained while swirling around like a pixie happily,

"More like nightmare." Said an unfamiliar voice. Turning, my eyes came to see a fair skinned girl with red velvet hair, the sun casting its glow making it look almost purple, the longest length reached to her shoulders and all others were lined in multiple layers not one length of one strand could be the same as another strand, some twisted into braids that peacefully rested in her hair but the rest of her hair were in little crinkles and small waves. On her face she wore black blended almost non-visible eyeliner under her eyes and a thicker line on her top lids covered with a neutral tone of eye shadow. Her glossed lips formed a small smile as she walked closer. Under her bottom lip was a black ball of a middle labret piercing. Her ears were held orange sort of medium sized gauges while silver studs went up to from her 2nd and 3rd piercing holes all the way to her cartilage. On her left ear was a bar going vertically through her ear; from the top of her cartilage to the inside crease of her ear just past her 1st hole. She wore short denim shorts and bootie like red and white knitted shoes. Over her chest she wore a loose fitting long sleeved black shirt the fell down one of her shoulders, a red spaghetti strap was visible under the shirt on her shoulder, making the length of the long sleeve cover her right hand. A long necklace was around her neck it ending with an owl imprinted locket. Around her left wrist were multiple bracelets, one holding beads and a braded knit pattern with an emblem stating 'karma' whilst others were yarned and gimped. Around her ankles were similar accessories. She was very different; I don't recognize her from the series at all. Was she even from it?

"Nice one!" Laughed Tara as Raleigh slowly walked away in defeat, but his ego soon regained as he attempted to flirt with the pink haired Bloom, only to be pushed away and rejected but soon bouncing back like the normal Rock Lee would.

"Yeah...I try" Chuckled the mysterious girl shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, whose you?" She asked, her unusually scarlet eyes focused on me with a smile. I smiled slightly at her unusual word choice,

"I'm Leila. My sister Sheila is behind me." I explained gesturing to her, the girl looked from me to Sheila, her mouth outlining the word 'oh' but quickly shutting as she noticed my sisters seemingly statue-esc form.

"Well mah name is Mamo." I giggled at her name

"Your name is so cute" I said in between giggles. She just smiled, suddenly a large pair of black clothed arms wrapped around her and a familiar face nibbled against her ear, she screamed and released herself from his grasp. She grasped her left ear tightly with a pained expression wrapped around her face

"What did I do? You of all people should have known it was me!" Yelled the figure of Kankurō 'Kent' confused and frantic.

"I did know it was you, but you bit my left ear and I pierced my cartilage again, you twit I told you that already!" She pounded her fists against his chest quickly even though thus had no effect on him only to cause a smile to his face. She bit her bottom lip and then puckered it out as her eyebrows furrowed inward, looking as if though she were pouting. He looked down at her, her height being rather short as the top of her head only reached his chest, and then laughed at her face. She stomped her foot then walked away from him

"Hey, no don't go!" Kent chased after her frantically while laughing at the same time.

"Awh that was so cute." I said watching the pair walk further into the yard, I notice Mamo wave to Hayley and Ned before swiftly climbing the large maple tree they were using as shade. She sat on a dark brown branch and laughed while swinging her feet as Kent yelled up to her asking her to come down frantically, and trying to catch her feet. She laughed and dropped little leaves down at him, one by one.

"Yeah, they're adorable together." Laughed Tara as she watched the scene

"Together?" I asked unsure of her meaning, she turned to me once again

"Oh, yeah together meaning as a couple. They have been together for almost 6 months now." She explained, I nodded in understanding

"So you never got a chance to tell me how all of you met?" I brought the suspicious topic up again, hoping this time it would be answered, Tara sat down on the warm blades of emerald grass and I followed her actions

"Most of us met in school, like Mamo? She transferred here last year. Bloom, Hayley, Ilah, Ned, Kaci and I all met in kindergarten. Then we met Nathan, Sam, then the Sarish siblings in elementary school and as the years went by, our group slowly grew and now is this." She brought her hands up gesturing to everyone in the backyard. "We have become our own little pack." I nodded with an almost fake smile; no matter how suspicious this was it all seemed comforting and fun. Everyone joking around and laughing. "Girl, I think we should get your sister some food before she passes out." She pointed a thumb to the still motionless Sheila, "I'll get her something." Tara then got up and walked over to Chad and the still smoking grill, its heat rising up, visible waves in the air. I frantically got up and sat in a metal chair across the small stone table from Sheila. Her face blank whilst the wide emerald eyes of hers glowed with confusion and curiosity.

"Okay, I know you're in that dark abyss of a mind of yours so just listen;" Quickly with small grasps of breath I explained everyone at the gathering and whom they resembled but also the ones I seemed to not make out from the series. And how everyone seemed to have met and know each other now. "Sheila we can discuss this latter just .." I snapped my fingers in front of her face with each word, highlighting 'snap out of it'

"Wait…you said a 'Sam' was over there?" She mumbled, her voice barely hearable over music playing across the yard and the chatter from the many guests

"Yeah, so?"My words coated in confusion as I eyed her "Tara tells me to know when and not when to talk to him an I'm guessing that means if you annoy him LEAVE HIM ALONE." I spoke realizing where she was going with this

"My Sasuke!" She whispered but coated it in a small shout as she bolted from her seat and hastily walked over to the ebony haired boy still lying on the soft grass across the yard. I notice her slow down and play an innocent act near him, saying few words and sitting near him, pretending to look up at the sky as he was. I shook my head knowing of her small chances with him

"Okay the food will be ready in a lit-whoa looks like she's feeling better" Spoke a familiar voice of Tara as she came up beside, then taking the newly vacated seat across from me. I chuckled

"Yeah just needed to snap her out of it with my mind powers…" I slowly snapped my fingers in front of Tara's tan face, her pink eye shadow catching small sparkles from the sun's rays; she laughed at my little act as my eyes squinted an I got low against the table before laughing at my stupidity.

This isn't going too bad…

_**Okay yeah, most of this one was explaining g the characters, and was suckish but it will get better next time and all the times after that. Trust me. By the way, any Oc's are welcomed just send me information on your Oc, what they are like appearance, what they like to wear etc. and their personality. Also if they have a fancy for anybody you can tell me too. And if you want your Oc's to meet the group in a certain way tell me, if not then ill figure out something. The Akatsuki are coming soon or later on but I promise they shall be here. So by for now! **_

_**P.s: April, Naomi and Sarah are just characters I made up so it wasn't ALL Naruto characters. **_

_**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. **_


	3. EMoTiOnS & SuSpIcIoNs

Sheila and I walked out of Chad's backyard and down the street, having had no choice but to leave so we could get ready for the Yalloka dinner.

"Guess what?" Sheila grabbed my shoulders and shook me rapidly as she had just remembered something.

"Stop shaking me!" I grabbed her tan arms and shoved her, releasing the multiple waves of movement from my body

"Sam's last name is Udella. His hobbies are taking walks and looking at the sky, and he's 15." She spoke out rapidly as her feet walked her backwards so she could face me.

"Udella…Uchiha. Makes sense." I said quietly, hiding my thoughts.

"Wait!" The girl in front of me stopped her curled hair bouncing with the movement, not stopping in time I rammed into her

"Sheila why is it you become like a brick wall but any other time you have the body muscle of a marshmallow?"I pushed her out of the way and continued walking

"What do you mean 'it makes sense'? Normally you would be freaking out about this because this is slowly getting weirder." She explained trying to catch up with me, all the while looking at my face with one of her own confused ones.

"Yes but while you were in your coma like state, I was talking with Tara and even met another girl named Mamo. Yes they all seem like characters from Naruto and I'm just as freaked as you are about this whole place. But it doesn't help to continually freak out about this put to just act as if you are there friends, and even become them. I put on a fake smile at the beginning of the gathering but by the end I sort of had a real one, if you want to say. And the more you don't freak out, the more they welcome you and the faster you can learn information about them than if you were to act like a suspicious spy the whole time. If we just relax we can think this thoroughly better. Ya know?" I explained to her as we began to turn into out pale stoned driveway, mother was still not home yet, which was semi-good so we did not have to explain where we went. I looked at my sister whom still rested looking at me, the sharp green eyes of hers held confusion

"…they BRAIN WASHED you!" She shoves one of her nail polished fingers in my face as she shouted the accusation. Shoving her hand out o the way I stopped and turned to her

"They didn't brain wash me you air head! I merely got to know them a little better; yes they do resemble Naruto characters in personality and appearance. But think about this if we can get to know such similar people as to our favorite Naruto series than that's like a dream come true. Who knows you and I have only been in this neighborhood but there is the whole city we have yet to see that may hold even more people like them. You've already found the Sasuke version of these people and by the information you told me he must have opened up to you a little… relax. We just need to think all this through and be calm or else THEY will be the ones growing suspicious." I explained more and more trying to break through the hair sprayed head of hers. Slowly her forest like eyes softened and she looked down at the driveway in thought.

"Your right." She spoke quietly, hating that feeling of knowing I was right.

"What?" I asked sounding out my word as I leaned closer to her

"Your right…" She spoke even quieter; I smiled wide and leaned even closer

"Still can't hear you." I put a cuffed hand to my ear and listened close

"Don't make me punch you!" She screamed into my ear loudly, grasping my throbbing ear I followed my sister whom was now walking inside

"You know, I think my ear drum is bleeding" I spoke loudly for emphasis she just mumbled a 'good' as she walked upstairs with me trailing behind her. Slowly we went our separate ways into our rooms. I went to my dresser and looked at my reflection; it was just as I remembered it this morning. I grabbed some other make up items and put them on while brushing my hair down so it rested against my back. I casually debated whether to change my clothes or not when suddenly I heard the front door open and shut. The light taps of feminine feet trailed up the wooden stairs and my mother once more came in with no sense of knock.

"Hi, sorry I'm a little late. We will leave in a couple minutes." I nodded as she saw herself out, however before closing the door her head popped back in "Also change your clothes." With that she disappeared into the hall. I groaned

"Debate over." I mumbled to myself as I glided over to my mirror doored closet. Sliding open I rumbled through my clothes hanging neatly on hangers. Finally finding something decent I slapped it on and observed myself in the mirror. The light green short dress with light denim jeans underneath accompanied by black flats and a loose belt over top the dress. I sighed looking at how girly I looked but brought my Jashin pendant overtop the spaghetti strapped dress. Suddenly my white door slammed against my pale blue wall scaring my very soul. With a scream I jumped back staring at it until I saw who was there. Sheila stood in the doorway laughing hysterically.

"Not funny, I think my soul just left my body!" I yelled grasping my heart and breathing heavily as if my life depended on it.

"That was SO funny!" she yelled whipping tears from her eyeliner traced eyes and taking a few lost breaths from laughing. Her curled hair was pinned back in a high pony tail with two smaller curls down on either side of her face. She wore the same black dress from before but accompanied by grey tights and matching black boots.

"Shut up!" I yelled stomping from my room

"See you didn't lose your soul it's still there, mean as ever!" She yelled laughing trailing behind me

"Do you think you would bounce if I pushed you down the stairs?" I asked as I walked down them myself, she stopped laughing and put a thinking face on as we reached the bottom "It was rhetorical captain stupid."

_(3__rd__ person point of view, I can't do 1__st__ person ANYMORE)_

The two siblings reached the 1st floor of their home just in time to meet their mother coming out of her own.

"Ready?" Her mother's sweet voice asked while putting an earring through her lobe. The two girls nodded as Leila spotted the time, 5:50 pm.

_Good timing_, she thought to herself as they casually made their way from the large home and into the summer air.

"Remember to be on your best behavior, we are their guests and they are kindly welcoming us. Be sure to use your manners, you know 'please, thank you'." Their mother swiftly walked ahead of them in her black heels, explaining to them as if they were 5 year olds. Little did she know the 2 girls were thinking their own thoughts other than manners.

_I wonder what Ilah's parents look like. In the manga Ino's father looks sort of like her but tougher and broader I guess one could say. I haven't seen her mother before though. Being good friends with Choji and Shikamaru in the series I wonder if Chad and Sydney will be there…I hope Sheila will be calm during this dinner. _Thought Leila as she peacefully walked behind her mother, looking at the black topped road beside her.

_I do understand Leila's reasoning for staying calm, but it's hard not to freak out. I just want answers as to why this is all happening and who they really are, if they are hiding something which I highly doubt they aren't. After all everyone hides at least something. I hope this dinner goes okay. I wonder what Sam thinks of me though; I can't help but not think about him. He looks so much like Sasuke and even acts like him too. I tried to play cool around him when I met him for the first time. He didn't even look at me, barely even talked to me, but yet at least he sort of did…hopefully I can win him over…_Thought Sheila as she stared up at the dimming sky, its color's slowly falling from the soft blue to a sunsets paint. Before the 2 girls knew it they came up to the metal mailbox reading 'Yalloka' in black stick on lettering. The family of girls moved up the pale stone driveway and up the cobblestoned sidewalk. Slowly the taps of their feet made its way up to the wooded porch; dressed with a dark wood set of chairs and a matching table with a small flower pot atop, filled with rich purple lilacs. A soft hand tapped against the door lightly before pressing its finger against the small doorbell button. A small series of chimes could be heard through the house, similar to the ones the Moshe family had at their home. Suddenly the large door opened swiftly to reveal the girl they knew as Ilah, her hair long, straight against her back as a light blue ruffled shirt was placed upon her body being paired with a dark purple waved skirt reaching her knees.

"HI!" She said with a smile as she welcome the small family into her rather large home. The setting not much different from their own except for the fact the red carpeted stairs were at the far corner of the room in which they stood in which took the appearance of the living room. "You can take a seat anywhere, dinner is almost ready." The vibrant blonde placed herself on a brown chair, 1 of 2 that were placed diagonally from a light brown coffee table, on the opposite side of the table was a large matching couch. Leila sat herself on the far end of the large couch, resting against a scarlet pillow while Sheila took a spot next to her unsure of where else.

"What a lovely home you have" Spoke the extroversive mother while she observed various paintings and floral pots around the room.

"Thank you, my family and I run a flower shop in the city. Flowers are our hobby you could say." Spoke the Yalloka girl softly, her voice smooth and swift as she diligently rearranged a few delicate pansies placed in a dull green vase on the coffee table. Leila and Sheila had a glance into each other's eyes, realizing the Yamanaka family ran a flower shop in the world of Naruto.

"What is the shop called?" Asked Sheila with a forced smile, trying to hide the exited confusion in the back of her throat. Ilah looked at the siblings with a smile both through her lips and turquoise eyes.

"Summer flowers." She said happily, gesturing to a photo frame on a nearby tan wall. A polished wood frame hung neatly upon the wall, its contents being a photo of a small building. Its roof being a soft peach color as the rest was a sandy tan. Flowers and flower pots hung all across the building and lining its perimeter. Lively flowers varying from scarlet roses, pansies, daisies, carnations, to water lilies and lotuses. In front of the small building were a man and woman with a small girl. The small girl highly resembling Ilah when she were young as both the man and woman were together like a married couple. Each held a bright smile on their face of proudness and honor. The family of Moshe couldn't help but bring a smile to their faces at the sight of the happy picture.

"Hello." From an archway at the other side of the room came a muscular man whipping his hands with a scarlet rag. His hair very much resembled Ilah's in a way it was pulled back in a ponytail; his bangs came down in multiple layers to frame his face. His skin was tan and looked very rough and built by his distinct bone structure. He wore a dark green turtle neck accompanied by black dress pants. "I'm Ivan Yalloka" The uptight mother of the 2 sisters on the couch walked over to the tall man and shook his stern hand.

"Hi, I'm Clara Moshe. These 2 girls are Leila and Sheila, my daughters." He smiled to the two brunette girls sitting quietly on the nearby couch

"I'm very sorry my wife will not be joining us, she has been held up at our flower shop." He apologized with a sorrow face to match the sad words. The Moshe mother merely shook her head

"Oh that's alright, we are just grateful you invited us for such a lovely offering." She spoke with a smile

"Our pleasure." He nodded with a smile in return before changing the topic "Now that we have come acquainted why don't we go into the dining room for dinner?" He gestured the woman into the room in which he just came from, soon followed by the 3 daughters. "Family friends of ours will be stopping by too; they wanted to welcome you all as well." Explained the head of the Yalloka family, kindly while putting out the freshly made food, steaming with hotness. All 4 girls took their own seats at the large oak table. Floral designed porcelain plates were placed at each of the 11 plates, next to them were silver utensils of forks and knifes. Suddenly the familiar chimes of the doorbell rang throughout the house, filling the guest's ears vibrantly. "That must be them." Spoke the blonde haired man as he made his way into the adjoined room.

"What would you all like to drink?" Asked the similar haired Ilah, taking glass cups in her hands.

"Water is fine thank you." Spoke the gray eyed mother to the girl but soon looking to her daughters of Leila and Sheila whom kept their daggered eyes upon the open front door as guests seemed to flood in. "Girls?" She spoke having a hint of impatience through her tone. Both siblings looked at their mother surprised and quickly ordered water as if Ilah were a servant before looking back at the newly entered people. Two they recognized to be Chad and Sydney dressed in simple but formal attire. Sydney stood with his hands in his black panted pockets looking as though he just woke up while Chad stared at the lovely placed food on the table before them. Behind Chad stood a rather plump looking couple. A woman with dark short hair, combed as neatly as one could with red lipstick and rose colored eye shadow over her seemingly dark eyes. She wore a dark velvet dress that flowed down to her ankles where a pair of black heeled shoes could be seen. Next to her stood a man similar in appearance to Chad, a pale hand placed on his son's shoulder. The man held semi-long strawberry red hair that was noticed to be as tame as the ruffled mess could get. He was dressed in a black dress coat buttoned halfway, matched with similar pants while underneath was a brown t-shirt. On his feet were similar dress shoes to match his attire. The family of 3 causally walked over to the dining room table, Clara standing herself up to shake hands of the full bodied family, introducing herself,

"Nice to meet you, I am Carlton Anderson; this is my son Chad and wife Anna." Said the large man, his hand nearly twice as big as the dainty woman before him as they shook hands.

"Hello, I am Clara Moshe. These are my 2 daughters, Leila and Sheila." She introduced to not only the Anderson family but the family behind them. The Andersons politely took seats at the other side of the table with big smiles on their full cheeks. Soon Sydney came up and sat in one of the wooden chairs next to Chad

"Hey, I'm Sydney" he casually said with a nod. Leila couldn't help her eyes but to send silver daggers straight at him. Hate filled her veins for burying the Jashinist she looked up to, keeping him in a grave, alive and in pieces for eternity. Even if the boy across her was known as Sydney, he and Shikamaru were very similar if not the same, and that was all she needed to show hate. Slowly the outside world became oblivious to her as the hate she felt consumed her body. She didn't even notice the cup filled with water placed in front of her plate, or her mother shaking hands with Sydney's parents. A man with a small scar scratched on his right cheek on his tan face, his messy black hair pulled back in a ponytail just like his son's. His piercing black eyes looked into my mom as they introduced each other's selves. His dark green coat placed around his body buttoned all the way up matching the brown dress pants he wore. Next to him a dainty woman with light brown hair pulled back into a low pony tail, she wore a peach pink dress with green almost transparent, flowing sleeves. Both known to be Sean and Yasmine Norticoe. They sat themselves at the far end of the table near their son Sydney and across being Leila. Soon Ivan took his seat at the other end of the table next to his daughter Ilah.

Not long after was the food distributed and gladly eaten. The tenderly cooked chicken practically melting in the guest's mouths as it was moderately eaten. Everyone consumed the delicious meal all for except Leila whom was content with glaring at the teenager across from her. Sydney's mother noticed her actions, the intensity her eyes gaze off almost as if she were poisoning her son's body with the daggered eyes. Lightly and with a swift movement she tapped her husband's elbow with her own, hoping he was the only one to notice. Slowly he tilted his tan head to her, his silver fork sticking from the fully packed mouth of his. She sighed and rolled her ebony eyes then gestured to the young brunette girl, sending a hateful aura across the table. Concerned and confused, the head of the Norticoe family studied the girl intently after swallowing the meshed food in his mouth. His eyes roamed all through the girl's face, especially to the silver daggers. Her sharp eyes never leaving his son's face, Sydney completely absent to this fact; sat eating his food peacefully all up until his father whispered his name. The younger vision of his father looked up to him. Only to see his father tilt his head swiftly in the direction the glaring girl sat, slowly Sydney's tired eyes over the brunette girl; as soon as their eyes met Leila squinted her eyes and her hatred became stronger as did the piercing of her glare. The young teenager eyes slightly widened as he continued to look at the girl before him. He recognized her slightly from the gathering before having seen her about once but otherwise confusion filled his head

_Why is she staring at me…no not staring, more like glaring? Does she have something against me?_ He thought to himself, slightly concerned she may be able to read his thoughts at how hard she glared at him.

"Leila?" Asked a voice familiar to almost everyone, it was Leila's mother. She stared intently at her daughter, nearly glaring her gray marbled eyes as well. Leila gave no response only with another wave of the poison she wished she could send straight into Sydney's soul. "Leila. Are you going to eat?" Asked her mother impatiently, all eyes were on Leila but her eyes rested on Sydney. Suddenly she moved her hand towards the silver fork next to the shiny porcelain plate. Picking it up with a swift sudden movement she stabbed the fork into the large plate of roasted chicken at the center of the table. The fork pierced the chicken as if it were piercing the flesh of a human. Picking the fork from the poultry, Leila dropped the fork and the small sized chunks of meat it held stuck to it onto the floral designed plate. All the while never taking her eyes off her target. "Leila! Do not be so ignorant!" Her mother shouted, her voice filled with frustration and annoyance over her daughter.

"Leila, stop. Relax." Whispered the glaring girl's sister leaning towards her slightly. Suddenly the glaring silver eyed girl stood up quickly, knocking the dark wooden chair to the floor with a clatter. She swiftly walked behind the Norticoe mother and father and past Sydney, glaring the whole way until she was gone from the room and out the front door; slamming it behind her. The shocked table exchanged subtle glances, all wide eyed and confused. Soon Sheila got up,

"Thank you for the dinner, it was good. I apologize, but goodbye." With those hasted words spoken she rushed out of the Yalloka home quickly. Once she was gone all eyes turned to the mother of the 2 confusing girls, Clara. She smiled a sheepish smile with sorrowful eyes

"I'm terribly sorry about them; they aren't usually like this, especially Leila." She explained, waving her hands lowly with her words. The other inhabitants of the table looked at her, a different expression on each of their faces all involving confusion. "If you please, we should get back to the dinner. I'm afraid they will most likely not be coming back. Sheila and Leila usually handle unknown problems like this on their own." Her voice spoke again, less frantic then before and holding a sense of softness as she picked her fork up once more and brought it to her mouth. Slowly the other members of the table too began to eat just as they were once before and starting up small subtle conversations between each other to diminish the awkward silence. With a swift movement the young Ilah flashed her diamond like eyes to her close friends at the far corner of the rectangular table. They looked up and then at her as if reading each other's thoughts and with a swift nod went back to eating.

_**Meanwhile~**_

"Hey, wait up! What happened back there?" Shouted the auburn haired girl trailing her sister a few feet back on the black topped road as they crossed the empty street. Other friends messed around further down the street, doing acrobatics and kicking a soccer ball in the front yard of the familiar Chad's house. Not as much friends as before seemingly as some left but others just felt the need to waste time. The fuming Leila just kept walking oblivious to everything, and soon stepped onto the pale sidewalk and whipped around to her sister holding a clenched fist with 1 finger up

"THAT was him! Shikamaru, Sydney whatever you want to say, but I know that was him. The guy who buried Hidan alive, the one who cursed against Lord Jashin. It was HIM!" She yelled furiously, hatred oozing from every pore on her fair body. Sheila grabbed her sisters shoulders and stroked them softly

"Listen to me, you said it yourself we have to calm down about this, that back there wasn't calm, it was homicidal. How do you know it's him?" She asked softly trying to calm her frustrated sister

"I just know, I felt it. I saw it through his eyes. I can just tell it's him." She spoke not as loud as before but still angry and filled with hate. "I have to get revenge on him!" She yelled, her words underlying anger and rage looking back at the Yalloka household.

"No, no, no, no. You do not have to do that. You just need to calm down about all this. I know it's hard I really do but you can't do this." The soft voiced Sheila spoke, her tone the exact opposite of her sisters before her.

"Hey, guy's what's up-" A familiar voice to Leila spoke up coming closer but soon stopped as with the small taps of steps against the pavement. Sheila and Leila both turned their heads to see Mamo, confused at the sight before her. "Are you alright, Leila?" She asked concerned for her new friend, she took no steps forward just stayed a few feet away and looked at the pair of girls concerned.

"Y-yeah I just-um-yeah I'm fine. Just hate a certain someone." Leila took a few breaths and leaned her head against her sisters black strapped shoulder while rubbing her head.

"May I ask who this certain someone is?" Mamo's voice soft and dripping with curiosity but the girl knew her boundaries. She tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy, her maroon colored hair tipped with the movement. Sheila was about to explain to her that it wasn't important and she shouldn't need to worry when her sibling spoke out first.

"Just Sydney." She said sternly, grasping the silver Jashin pendant around her neck. Soon commotion was heard over near the house the 2 girls recently left. They all turned to see the 3 teenagers they knew of as Ilah, Chad, and Sydney. Without a sound Leila walked down the street fastly, her feet tapping with anger that was hoping to not consumer her again.

"I don't know why she hates him but I'll handle this, you catch up to her." Spoke Mamo nudging to the female figure hastily increasing her distance from the trio walking across the street. Sheila nodded and bolted after her sister in a run. With a swift move of the eyes the scarlet jewel focused on the trio now walking up to her.

"Man, what did you do to her?" Asked Mamo curiously with a small slash of a smile on her face.

"How am I supposed to know, I haven't even talked to her before" Shouted Sydney throwing his arms in the air wildly.

"She just glared at him that whole dinner and it could barely even get started before she bolted from the room." Explained Ilah confusedly, she put a finger to her lip and then her eyes widened with a smile "You know I think she likes you but doesn't want to admit it to herself!" She said happily while pointing her tan finger in Sydney's tired face, he just yawned.

"Why was she glaring at you so harshly" Asked Chad looking over as Sydney slapped her hand away and just shrugged

"I really don't know, I don't even know the girl." He said without a sense of care

"Well obviously she has something against you" Came back Chad as he scratched his brown hair,

"I still think she likes you…" chimed in Ilah's annoying voice loudly so the group would hear

"You know I think the sight of your home just got her in a crabby mood." Suggested Sydney as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes as the blonde girl stomped her foot

"What's wrong with my home?" She yelled into his ear, the young boy jumped back and grasped his ear

"The fact you have flowers in every corner of the house and YOU are there!"He shouted back at her, she squealed in frustration as Sydney smiled victoriously, all the while Chad took a seat on the pale sidewalk as Mamo stood thinking to herself, having one arm crossed over her chest while the other was held up by it so she could bite the tip of her fair skinned thumb like she always did when thinking.

"Last I remember, she was glaring at YOU, not me or my flowers you lazy cockroach!" Yelled the annoying voice of the angry Ilah towards her 'friend' Sydney. Before another comeback could be made, a softer calmed voice cut in,

"Do you think it has something to do with your past life?" asked Mamo, her black labret piercing catching a small shine from the setting sun's rays. The trio just stared at her, their eyes concerned and filled with shock.

"Why would it? No one should remember anything of that time except us." Spoke Ilah with a sense of annoyance hidden in the back of her throat.

"I know the jutsu erased the worlds of its knowledge of you all, but just think about it. They are around our age; maybe their family had ties with old novels or something." Suggested the young Mamo shrugging her shoulders

"All novels, episodes, soundtracks, everything was destroyed by our ancestors after the jutsu wiped the knowledge of us from everyone's mind." Spoke Sydney crossing his arms over his black jacketed chest

"I understand that part. But just listen. We all know that before you all came here, the jutsu was released and vanquished all information and knowledge of ya'll from the minds of humans, yes that's true. Then all merchandise and stuff, yup I got that too. But they were born around the time of when we were. So? Maybe THEIR ancestors had kept some of the merchandise hidden or even misplaced them, and they found it and know. It's possible. Besides I noticed Leila had a sliver Jashin necklace on, and Sydney if I remember right you buried a certain Jashinist alive before." Explained the scarlet eyes girl, her eyes moving from the 3 teenagers and then to Sydney as she worded her last sentence. The group remained silent "So she may have a grudge against you, which may be the reason of the glaring incident." Spoke the voice of Mamo once more as she crossed her arms. The group all except Mamo stood thinking

"So they may know about the past?" Asked Ilah slowly, looking at Mamo's blood colored eyes, she shrugged her shoulders

"Possible."

"Your right. Or at least could be." Spoke Sydney, his black hair becoming duller with the fading sun, now hidden behind the large houses around them. "We will have to find out more information about them, especially if they have any things that could hint to our past."

"Or we can just ask them if they know anything about, oh let's say Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Konoha, Akatsuki. Any of that. Or at least ask questions around that so it's not as blunt. It will be easier than seemingly being their friends just for that information. I'd rather be their real friend and just ask them such simple questions as of two separate categories. Besides its quicker, if they do know than we will tell them what happened and that it needs to stay a secret, if they don't know than we will figure something else out." Suggested the seemingly intelligent Mamo to the group. With a few seconds of thought they hesitantly agreed.

"Alright we just need to figure this out before they give something away if they do know." Explained Sydney nodding, the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Ilah how about I invite you and the other girls to my house for a sleepover. We can try to confront them there?" Asked Mamo, placing a small hand upon her hip. Ilah nodded with an okay, with that the sun hid behind the trees and the door of the Yalloka household opened up to reveal the parents of the Moshe, Norticoe and Anderson families.

"Sydney, let's go!" Yelled the head of Sydney's family after bidding the hosts and other guest's goodbye, the youngling of the family waved his hand to them and slowly started walking over. "Text me later if you find anything." He said looking back at them before walking on, they all nodded.

"Chad, are you ready to go?" Asked the boy's parents walking up to the small group. Chad nodded and waved to his friends, saying the same thing Sydney had just before walking down the street. As they walked on they passed the teens who were just hanging out on the side walk in front of their home.

"Hey, where have you been?" Asked the infamous Kankurō walking up to his girlfriend, followed by Tara and Kaci with his pup Red.

"I was just talking- before Mamo could finish her sentence, Ilah smacked her hand against the young girls shoulder, the shoulder that happened to hold the dropped sleeve, enabling it bare except the small red spaghetti strap that didn't hold much of the force Ilah used against Mamo's shoulder. The young scarlet eyed girl squealed and grasped her throbbing shoulder

"OW! What is wrong with you!" Yelled the pained girl jumping up in down from the sharp stinging sensation her shoulder began to give off, Ilah shushed her with a small tan finger and pointed to the medium heighted woman walking across the road not far from them. Her gray eyes focused on her own home not far up the road

"That's Leila and Sheila's mother; we will have to convince her to let them over your house. And from what happened at the dinner I doubt she will." Ilah switched her turquoise eyes down to look at her friend whom focused on the uptight woman walking away from them while still holding her shoulder.

"Then lie. Simple." She suggested as she looked at the bleached blonde Ilah, her hair dulled by the dark atmosphere

"Why can't you, I can't come up with a lie this fast that will actually seem believable." Ilah said frantically as the woman neared the pale stone sidewalk.

"Because she doesn't know me." Mamo raised a slim eyebrow with an expression proving to Ilah of how absent minded the blonde girl could be.

"Please!" Shouted Ilah, Mamo sighed

"We will be right back" Mamo said softly kissing her boyfriends cheek and waving to the others before grabbing Ilah's arm and running up to the Moshe mother. "Miss…! What's her name?" She whisperely yelled to her jogging friend next to her

"Moshe!" replied her friend quickly; they looked at each other before frantically yelling

"Miss Moshe!" Simultaneously, the brown haired woman turned around to be greeted by the 2 unusual girls trying to catch your breath

"Yes Ilah...and girl I do not know?" She said kindly, her voice confused at the other girls unusual appearance.

"Yes, my friend and I would like to talk to you about Sheila and Ilah, right Mamo?" Ilah's slightly petite voice said nicely as she looked at her friend for back up, Mamo was still catching her little breaths

"Gah… she walks fast…" She said in between the small gasps of breath, ilah laughed awkwardly

"I am so sorry about my daughter's behavior. I can promise you they will be grounded for their rudeness." Ilah's face turned to a sad desperate smile as the stern words of the tan woman exited her mouth.

"Ahah…no, no. Hi, I'm Mamo." The girl reached out her dainty hand only for a shake in return by the slightly concerned woman, "We wanted to tell you that we talked with Leila and Sheila. You see when Leila walked out of the Yalloka house she started crying, a couple others and I were nearby and comforted her" Mamo gestured to the small group of friends where Ilah and her used to stand "Soon after Sheila came out and Leila explained that she was having a case of PMS and she didn't know what happened and lately she had been feeling fatigued and having mood swings and bad menstrual cramps while Sheila agreed." Ilah stood nodding the whole time, amazed at such a legitimate lie. Meanwhile Miss Moshe stared into the lying girl's eyes while she explained, taking in all the information. "She told us she was just afraid to tell you because it hasn't gotten this bad before." She spoke again

The face of Clara Moshe frowned into a small sorrowful pout and she slightly tilted her head

"Awh, my poor baby." She said softly placing a hand on her chest,

"Yes so please don't blame her; it was an accident, mistake." Suggested the blue eyed Ilah, stepping in so Mamo wouldn't be doing all the work, just most. Quickly the believed head of the girl's mother bobbed up and down

"Now that I know the story I wouldn't think of it. I just wish I could've helped her."

"Oh, it's not your fault, you didn't know. She just needs time to relax. That is why I am inviting her and Sheila over my house for a little girl's sleepover get together." Mamo said with a smile on her face, honestly hoping inside that she would say yes, little knowledge that Ilah was thinking the same thing. Clara thought about it for a moment, allowing a smooth breeze caress their bodies, slowly her head began to nod

"Yes, I think it will be good for her to have a chance to bond with other girls." A smile formed across the older woman's face as she spoke her words, Ilah clapped her hands together with a small jump, and Mamo nodded her head with a smile

"Thank y-

-Thank you! You're a very kind woman, thank you!" Shouted Ilah happily, interrupting her friend in mid-sentence. Mamo kept her mouth open as though words were still coming out

"My pleasure" Said the mother kindly before giving them a wave and walking away, clacks on the pavement from her heels growing more and more distant as she went further away.

"That went smoother than I thought, nice Mamo!" A tan hand came up in the air, waiting to meet its partner in a high five. Mamo just stood there staring at her blonde friend; Ilah brought her other hand up and smacked her own together

"No problem Ilah, you're an awesome friend, id do anything for you!" She said in a weak imitation of her friend Mamo

'Awh you so sweet…go on" Her voice returned to her normal ilah-ish voice, and before she could imitate her friend again Mamo spoke up herself

"Of course I will go on for you, awesome friend. Not only are you pretty and kind but your annoying and never shut up!" She said happily, "Now before you comeback I suggest you go to their house to tell them of the plan with them coming to my house since I convinced the mother." With that Mamo walked away, running to her friends further on down the dimly lit road.

"This isn't over!" Yelled Ilah shaking an angry fist at the back of her maroon haired friend. With haste the blonde girl made her way down the street, her feet tapped against the dark pavement as she came into view of the small porch light of the Moshe household. Tapping on the door of the house it soon opened to reveal Leila, her hair in a high ponytail and dressed in scarlet pajamas.

"Hey! How would YOU and your sister like to sleep over Mamo's house with the rest of us girls?" She asked as if pitching a useless item like a sales representative. Leila's face turned to confusion "okay listen, the girls and I are having a sleepover at Mamo's house, Mamo and I managed to convince your mom into letting you and Sheila go. So pack you stuff up and COMM'ON!" She waved her arms around and gestured for the girl to come with her as the fast words left her mouth.

"Oh…okay…?" Leila's gray eyes were wide in confusion just as she was about to walk away Ilah stopped her

"By the way anything your mom says to you about menstrual cycles and PMS, just GO ALONG WITH IT." She said sternly before releasing the tan girls arm. A couple slow minutes passed before both the siblings came in view of the doorway. With a smile Ilah locked her arms in theirs and they began their way down the empty street to Mamo's home. Little did Leila and Sheila knew what lied there.

_***Okay, yeah it was suckish but at least SOMETHING happened. I am accepting new Oc's if anyone wants them, and romance could become an option of this story if I could find more Oc's. If you want your Oc in here just send me a message with what your oc is like and any other stuff you would like me to know about them and that certain someone they fancy, if anyone. ***_


	4. MaMo HoUsEhOlD

With a small tap on the wooden door of the house not far down from each of the 3 girl's, they patiently waited while hearing screams and shouts from the house accompanied with loud dubstep like music. A loud shout came from the home yelling 'Shut up!' before the large door swung open to reveal a familiar girl. Mamo stood in the door way, a lollipop propped in her mouth while her maroon colored bangs were pulled and pinned back at the top of her head. She wore a rather large black sweatshirt reaching down to her mid thighs, where barely noticeable gray shorts lied underneath.

"Yo dogs!" She yelled with a smile, taking the lollipop out of her mouth to reveal a blue colored tongue. Suddenly a tall women walked passed her and the 3 girls into the night air. Her brown hair pinned back in a ponytail while the black heels she wore the only visible thing underneath a large brown over coat.

"I'm going out." She said without looking back, stepping into the large driveway and unlocking a seemingly red sports car.

"It's not good to prostitute!" Yelled the sugar eating Mamo, leaning against the front doors frame while looking at the mysterious woman. The woman rested her hand on the open car door while the other went to her hip

"You don't know what I'm doing!" She yelled back rudely, her eyes filled with fancy makeup and lips rimmed with red gloss

"Or do you have another date?" Asked Mamo, a creepy smile running its way over her lips as her eyebrow raised to the aggravated woman,

"**Oh? Date?**-

_-I wouldn't be surprised. You've had almost 4 today."_ Spoke 2 unfamiliar voices, finishing each others sentences. The heads of Sheila and Leila turned to the sources to see 2 boys around their age having poked their bodies out of the house from the doorway Mamo still rested against, to look at the woman. Their features almost the exact same to those of Mamo, vibrant maroon messy hair in many different waves and curled crinkles falling messily against their heads. Their eyes holding a dark red color, slightly darker than the piercing Mamo's. Too dark to see more of their features against the bright light behind them the house gave off, the 2 girls focused to their actions. The boy coming from the left right of the doorway reached his arm across and rested his arm propped against Mamo's clothed shoulder then laying his head gently down upon it, while his seemingly twin folded his hands atop the other boys head and placed his chin against the dark red haired brother of his. The trio having formed a web like structure in the doorway, sending creepy smiles to the still unknown woman in the driveway.

"Very true brothers." Spoke Mamo, her eyes never leaving the nicely dressed woman still standing next to the open car door.

"Okay why do any of you care if I'm going out on a date, or even prostituting? Last I checked I took care of YOU as your older sister not you took care of ME." The woman exaggerated her sentence by pointing to herself and then to her younger siblings in the doorway before climbing into the small car.

"**Because apparently**-

"_-You need-_

"-caring" The trio in the doorway having finished each other's sentence as If on cue… from the boy resting against Mamo to the other boy resting on him then to Mamo herself. This shocked the two sisters each on either side of the blonde Ilah whom just stood smiling at the whole scene. The girls exchanged looks, both eyes wide and mouths semi open. The woman having nothing else to say pulled from the driveway and yelled

"Go jump off a cliff!" before speeding away,

"Wow, she seems to really care…" Said Ilah, words dripping with sarcasm as she watched the small care get even smaller with the distance it made.

"I bet 3 she's prostituting." The soft voice of Mamo said to her brothers next to her, they looked at her and grinned devishly,

"4 she's on another date" Spoke the left boy,

"6 she's on a date…not with her boyfriend though." The right one's smile grew bigger as he accused his older sister of cheating. They all laughed as if just forming an evil plot against the word.

"Hey, tweetle Dum, Dee, and Stupid, can we come in now?" Asked Ilah, shaking and bouncing up and down slightly from the chilling air rising through the night. They stopped laughing and cleared from the doorway. The 3 girls walking into the bright home not much different from their own. Next to them the trios stood smiling at them, Mamo's hands resting upon her hips while both brothers put their elbows upon her shoulders. Now able to see Leila and Sheila shifted their gaze to the boys. Their hair color almost exactly the same as their shorter sisters, only theirs being a more red color as hers was a resembling red-purple. Their eyes near the exact same as each others, Mamo having fuller lashes and a piercing blood toned color to hers. Their skin color near the exact same of a fair light peach color. Upon the left boy was a silver stud like ball from his left nostril and as for the right boy was a matching piercing except through his right nostril. Their ears much like Mamo's were pierced numerously.

"Sheila, Leila. Meet my brothers, Uleki and Mauri." Her hands gestured to the boys, Uleki the one to her right and Mauri the left.

"I gotta pee." Ilah left the group, searching her way down the halls.

"Are you triplets?" Asked Leila, inspecting the 3 from her distance. They even dressed alike. Uleki wore a black large sweatshirt like top, having one sleeve dropped down his elbow, similar to what Mamo was wearing earlier that same day, and dark jeans matched with no shoes. While Mauri wore a tight light almost white-blue tank top cutting very low around his chest. And matching dark jeans.

All 3 siblings nodded as if rehearsed. "**It's like we share a special-**

_-Bond-"_

"-but its normal." Spoke Mauri, Uleki then the small Mamo. Suddenly a high pitched noise rang through the halls into everyone's ears. A young girl appeared at the end of the hall from another room, running down it frantically being chased by a younger boy. Her mouth open, holding the never-ending scream. In her arms squished against her chest was a small tan stitched bunny, its arms and legs flopping with the made breeze as if a ragdoll. The little boy chases the young scared girl with long fake skeletal like gloves. The white bone structures lined overtop the black fabric holding his hands. Lined across the gloves were strings and splatters of a red substance. Seemingly false blood, but real enough to scare the young female ahead of it.

"Taffy!" Yelled Mamo chasing after the pair of children no younger than 6. Loud, fast stomps were heard throughout the house and felt through the wooden floor matched with loud screams and shouts. The remaining boys stood there smiling at the scene, just then Ilah came back into view, walking down the hall casually but not without finding the blasting stereo; it having played dubstep the whole time. She turned down the volume and took a happy sigh to herself

"Finally" she said throwing her hands into the air at the little sound of the mixed music. Casually she walked up to the group of 4, ignoring the frantic trio running past them with screams and shouts

"What the hell is going on?" shouted a deeper voice over the multiple screams. Sheila and Leila both looked up to see a familiar brown haired Kent. His arms crossed and body tilted to lean against the dark wooden rail of the balcony above. Ilah saw him and her face dropped,

"What are YOU doing here?" Placing her hands upon her hips she cocked her head, staring up at the boy. He chuckled whilst the others stood there confused. Suddenly before an answer could be given the trio of cat's and mice came running through another room, the young girl still screaming whilst the young boy laughing manically was being chased himself by the panting Mamo. She stopped next to her twin brothers, her small hands atop her bare thighs, gasps of breath coming from her mouth

"Those things are demons!" She said in between breaths "They go one way and pop up behind me-

"**-I'm surprised Nana hasn't run of-**

_-breath by now"_ The triplets said, finishing the other's sentences again. Mamo to Mauri to Uleki. Mamo looked up to her brothers then with a unisoned smile they walked to different sides of the room. Mamo walked past the sister of Leila and Sheila who stood in confusion the whole time. She stopped at a large archway leading into what seemed to be a dining room, stood there as if waiting for something. Uleki stood next to the large dark wood staircase, staring down the long hall leading to a bathroom, scouting for an unknown sign while Mauri stood at the opposite wall of Mamo, stopping in front of a similar archway leading into what seemed to be a messy living room. Toys lined the floor with magazines scattering over a narrow coffee table. Books overloading a small bookshelf in the far corner of the room while batteries lay on the floor separated from a distant remote. The faded screams of the young girl and creepish laughs of the talker like boy could be heard at different pitches around the house. Until they slowly came closer ad higher as the pair neared the room all teens stood in. With a quick flash the duo made their way into the dining room and heading straight for Mamo. Letting the young brown haired girl to crawl through her legs only to be copied by the similar boy as she got up. Mamo snapped her legs closed in a second, trapping the evil boy by the waist in her death trap. The squealing girl ran through the room only to be caught by Mauri. Him picking the frail girl up in his strong arms. She calmed her squealing realizing she was safe as she stared at the older boy holding her then at her chaser stuck in between Mamo's calves.

"HAH caught you now, you demonic biscuithead!" Yelled Mamo bending over to yell at the boy whom squirmed between her legs trying to break free. Uleki glided over to the frantic boy and smoothly snatched the bloody skeleton gloves off his small hands.

"_Stop scaring your sister!"_ He shouted to the boy, his amber eyes glaring into his older brothers scarlet ones.

"**Both of you go get ready-**

"_-for bed. We will be in soon to tuck you in-_

-and if scare your sister again she won't be the only one screaming." Explained the older siblings, Mamo releasing her younger brother and them both stampeding up the hollow stairs and down the dim hall past the still watching Kent of Kankuro. (If you haven't caught on yet, Mauri = bold words, Uleki = Italicized words and Mamo = regular typed words. In case it got confusing.)

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Asked the soft voiced Leila, her eyes filled with concerned for the little ones, everyone except the girl's sister began laughing

"_Nah, live here for a day and you will realize they are the devil's spawns."_ Spoke Uleki with a swift smile over his face.

"Now who's ready to get this sleepover started?" Asked Mamo clapping her hands together while turning around to face the group. She ushered for her 3 female friends to walk up the stairs, leaving her twins behind as they merely found themselves entertained by the newly loud music. Mamo met up with her boyfriend whom stood observing the whole scene from the balcony above grabbed his hand

"Why is HE here?" Asked Ilah pointing an accusing finger to the tan guy not far from her

"Chill captain cranky butt, he won't be here all night." Spoke Mamo, her voice echoing the long hall as the slowly made their way down it. Doors lined the dark hallway, 4 on the left 3 on the right. The first door was light blue, a bright light coming from inside through underneath the door. Suddenly it opened and the light switched off to reveal a wet haired Tara. It long against her shoulders in a nearly tangled mess, she wearing red shorts with a button up shirt holding multiple yellow stars. A damp towel propped over her arm. She smiled at the group before walking with them

The next 3 doors down the hall had writing printed neatly across the large doors. One labeled Nana with pink swirls and stickers of rainbows plastered against the dark purple door, next being a dark red door with cars labeled Taffy, and the last being a dark emerald color. Across the door in neatly printed letters was 'Arabella' distant sounds of music came from the room

"Who is Arabella?" asked Sheila pointing a tan finger to the door, Leila too looked at Mamo wonderingly.

"Bella is a friend staying here with us, speaking of which she hasn't come from her room in a while…" said the scarlet eyed Mamo, her fair skinned hand reaching for the silver door knob not far from them.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT NOISE?" the blue door slammed open revealing a bright room. The inhabitants of the hallway screamed loudly, pitches varying to a high squeal to a lower yelp. Everyone in the hallway having jumped from their skin; shivers running through their bodies as they came down from jumping almost a foot in the air. In the middle of the open doorway stood a short silhouette, shorter than Mamo whom now rested against her boyfriend who had to use the wall for reassurance as he could barely stand from fright, both breathing heavily trying to catch the lost breath of screams. Tara could barely stand, her wet hair puffed out just as a cat's fur would if startled, she rested an arm against the now dimly lit wall. Leila was kneeled against the floor grasping her chest of where her heart would be. The same heart that could barely have a continuous amount of beats before skipping some. Sheila rested a knee against her sisters back and placed her trembling hands on the girl's shoulders. Both girls trying to catch their breaths as Ilah seemed to have none, looking as pale as a ghost as she sat on her backside on the tan carpeted floor, only to fall back realizing it was the figure of Arabella.

The young girl in the doorway laughed hysterically, a small hand covering her mouth to catch the laugh filled breaths.

"What is… wrong with your mind?" asked Kent, barely able to word the sentence as he slowly caught back his breath. The light brown almost blonde haired girl laughed again, her brown eyes matching the shoulder length hair.

"Nothing, but what is wrong with you guys making so much noise downstairs?" She asked, her hands propped against her hips. In one was a rather large figurine. A seemingly mechanical, plastic figure; looking as one of the well known transformers.

"It was Nana and Taffy again." Said Mamo regaining her straight posture then helping a seemingly passed out Ilah off the floor. Leila and Sheila both stood composed once again, shifting their gazes to the girl who almost scared the girls to death not to long ago. In the door way stood a young short girl, of fair skin and milky chocolate brown eyes. Her light brown, dirty blonde hair reached her shoulders evenly but layers visibly shown. She wore a sky blue shirt holding a golden star in the middle. As her pants were light brown khaki like shorts holding numerous pockets around both legs. Inside the holders were small visible notepads and differently colored pens and pencils sticking out from the top. Altogether the girl looked to be not much older than Nana nor Taffy, maybe about 10. The 2 sister consumed the young girl's appearance. Suddenly in the midst of their staring the girl's eyes caught theirs.

"Who are they?" She asked, her soft voice surprisingly clear for such a young girl. Ilah now regained of her consciousness, pointed to the 2 as she said,

"Leila and Sheila, our friends. This is Arabella." The ditsy blonde pointed to the young girl whom nodded

"Nice to meet you" She said, "By the way. I'm not 10, if you were thinking." Sheila and Leila stood still, taken back by the girl's knowledge of their thoughts. They stared at her, eyes slightly widened. Emerald gems and gray marbles into the soft chocolate eyes.

"Then how old-

-18" She said quickly, already guessing, or knowing the question. She fiddled with the transformer doll in her hand; _do you think they will believe me, Megatron?_ She thought to herself, rubbing her thumb against the plastic metal parts of the figures arm. Sheila and Leila glanced at each other and slowly smiles found their way to each other's faces

"How cute, she pretends she's 10." Said the brown haired Leila with a giggle as her sister 'awed' at the young girl not far from them. On the opposite side of Arabella were Mamo, Kent, Tara and Ilah all giving some sign to stop. Mamo was slicing her hand past her fair neck as a 'chop neck', Tara and Ilah both looked as if they were doing jazz hands in front of their bodies but indeed signaling to the 2 sisters to stop talking while Kankurō put a tan finger to his lips. A soft chuckle came from the young girls lips in the doorway.

"How cute do you think it would be if I could easily out match you competition against algebra or let's say english. Its atrocious you seem to judge others over appearance when you indeed do not know them." The small voice of Arabella spoke, the Moshe sisters lost themselves with the second sentence. Unaware of what she was saying and even more, what it all meant. All 4 friends across from the sister's face palmed their foreheads, having tried to warn them not to say what they had.

"You can't be 18? You look only 10" Said Sheila, her voice becoming more raised as confusion over swept her body.

"I have a genetic disorder that disallows me to age above 10. I act 10 sometimes too, but I don't care, it's just what I like. I really am 18 and I can prove it in every way you want me to." The young girl spoke, her voice stern; making sure to break through into the girl's minds. Slowly their heads began to nod.

"Okay, we believe you…" Their voice sounding sort of false, but everyone not being in the mood, Mamo cut in

"Can we PLEASE get to the sleepover now?" She asked impatiently, her eyes drooping in boredom. Everyone laughed and followed her into one of the 3 rooms against the other wall. Leila and Sheila dropped their things near a twin sized bed in one of the far corners of the room. Red and white sheets covered the bed with matching dark red pillows. A black bed frame wrapped the bed. The gently sat onto the bed, letting its softness engulf their bottoms. Mamo and Ilah stood by the door, holding the others from walking further into the room by whispering to them quietly. With a couple nods they filed into the room further. Kent sat on a small bean bag like cushion on the floor then pulled Mamo to sit with him. Ilah placed herself on top the bed, leaning towards the Moshe sisters quietly while Tara and Arabella sat themselves in two other matching bean bags. All staring at the brown haired girls on the bed.

Suddenly a white curtained window opened, forcing in a cooling chill to flood into the room. In climbed a couple familiar figures. A black haired, paled skinned Sam. His face showing no emotion as he stepped on a dark wooden nightstand then onto the floor where he then leaned against one of the moral drawn walls. Next came in a smiling blue eyed Nathan. He waved to the girls on the bed then plopped himself not far from them seated with legs crossed on the floor. The next 2 to come through were Garret and Taylor, the red headed boy having neither a smile nor a frown upon his face as him and his sister took a seat near their brother. The last to come in, shutting the chilling window behind them were none other than the cousins, Ned and Hayley. The small room now filled with almost 15 people whom all head at least one glance at one another before looking at the Moshe sisters whom sat startled and confused at the packed room.

"Um…what is going on?" Leila hesitantly asked, her voice faint through the room but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We need to talk to you about some stuff…"


	5. ConnfeSSions!

"We need to talk to you about some stuff…" Said Ilah, fiddling with a small flip phone in her hands before looking up.

"What is it?" The two girls asked in unison, looking at the figures in the bright room. All their new friends were there, all except Sydney, Chad, Bloom, Raleigh, Kaci/Red, and the mysterious Sullivan.

"What do you have against Sydney?" asked Ilah looking up from her phone, her diamond like eyes seeing straight into Leila's

"How did you come to know about Jashin?" Asked Mamo looking at the pendant around the same girls neck

"What is the symbol on your pants?" Asked Sam looking at Sheila's black pants, holding the infamous Uchiha clan symbol. The questions flowed fastly from all different mouths,

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Asked Leila confused, she grasped the silver pendant around her neck as her eyes roamed the room "I just don't like Sydney. I just don't, simple." She said, grasping the pendant tighter.

"You're a Jashinist, right?" asked the brown haired Tara, observing the frail hand of Leila's hold the pendant tighter

"I am." She said nodding her head

"How did you first learn about Jashinism?" The brown haired girl asked, her words that of an interrogator, Leila swallowed hard, her eyes looking between everyone in the room, even her sister whom just sat looking at her as everyone else did.

"A friend, I have a friend who is a Jashinist" she spoke, her voice week and released a slight crack halfway through her sentence.

"You're lying." The harsh, stern words of Mamo spoke, piercing the gray eyed girl. They widened at her words. Mamo's scarlet eyes stared straight into Leila's as if finding her soul deep inside.

"Tell us what you know." Commanded Sam from the far corner of the wrong, his arms crossed against his chest, practically glaring at the girl whom continued to stare at Mamo whom just smirked at her terrified expression.

"Well, from this book, well actually a series of books. My sister and I like to read them; they are our favorite novels to read. The symbol on my pants are the symbol that of the Uchiha clan. A family from the book series. The Naruto and Naruto Shippūden novel series. That is where Leila first discovered the religion of Jashinism. A man named Hidan apart of this organization called the Akatsuki, he is a Jashinist and my sister favors him. She looks up to him so she became a Jashinist. She despises Sydney because he acts and looks like a boy named Shikamaru. He killed, well not necessarily killed but buried Hidan alive and in multiple cut up pieces and plans to keep him that way for eternity." Explained Sheila, her voice barely stopping for breath as the words flew out of her mouth. Leila still sat staring into Mamo's eyes, the piercing blood red daggers flying into the grass like green ones of Leila. Kent looked down at Mamo's face, she smiled and slightly nodded. Kent then spoke up

"It's a yes." He said into the room, Sheila looked at him curiously,

"What?" She asked with a slight frown

"We aren't originally from earth, let's just say that" spoke Nathan, rubbing a tan hand against his blonde furry head.

"Excuse me?" Sheila asked once again, her eyes darting from all around the room rapidly.

"How do you have those series of books? Asked Tara curiously but seriousness coated with very word,

"My sister and I found them in our attic under a bunch of boxes in another box that looked like it would fall apart if anyone tried picking it up, so we looked in it and found them when we were packing up to move here. She and I spent all day and night reading the books." The young girl explained, her auburn hair shined against the bright light of the room.

"Hm. Who do I look like to you?" Asked the blonde haired girl Ilah, she just snapped her phone shut after once again typing things. Sheila looked at her, then with a smile

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka." She said with a nod

"And Nathan?" Ilah asked, looking over at the blonde haired boy fiddling with a small barely stuffed teddy bear he found next to a pile of books. Sheila looked over and smiled

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"What about everyone else?" Sheila looked to the next person from Nathan, Garret

"Gaara, and then Temari, then Kankurō. The sand siblings." She explained pointing to each one. "And you, TenTen then Neji and Hinata Hyūga. Then Sasuke Uchiha." She named them off of who she recognized they look like, pointing to each one as the words came out. "I do not know about Arabella or Mamo. But others like Chad look like Choji. Sullivan, Shino. Bloom, Sakura. Kaci and Red resemble Kiba and his dog Akamaru, while Raleigh resembles Rock Lee." She explained, seeming to have calmed a bit.

Everyone in the room exchanged a few glances all except the still staring pair of girls known as Mamo and Leila.

"They know too much, we must tell them." Spoke Hayley, her voice soft and sweet as it went into everyone's ears. Soon there was a silence.

"Alright, listen and listen close. We are not from earth as we have mentioned before. Your information on the novel series of Naruto is true based on what you think of us. Who you named resembled looking like us is indeed who we ONCE were. Many years ago the elders and hokage's of each village came together and discussed about letting us come through to live on earth. To start a new and different life. They chose many people and even some managed to slip through the transferring. But before they did so, they all combined their chakra to form a jutsu. One that wiped the memories of every human on earth of all their knowledge of Naruto, and everything having to deal with it. Afterwards they immediately sent our ancestors here, and our ancestors wiped out everything containing information on Naruto and all merchandise, books, articles, shows, everything. So then they started a new life. The destinies were the same as if they were back in their own villages in the other dimension, the destinies weren't exactly the same mainly just the parts of having families or owning something important such as Ilah's family flower shop just like they did in Konoha, and of course having children. When they were transferred it reset back about 20 years. That's why we are near the age of you two now, because we were born here around when you 2 were. Yes we still know about our past lives, it is impossible for us to forget due to the transferring between dimensions. However we are not who we once were. Our names and personalities are similar and the same to what they were back in Konoha, that part doesn't change, just everything else. We are like you. Not ninja's anymore, not fighting, not using jutsu's not trying to find the Akatsuki or prevent a jinchūriki from being released. Nathan is cured of that, he was cured when he was born into this world as was Garret's." Ned took a moment of breath as he watched the emerald eyed girl take in everything. Her eyes wide with shock and mouth slightly agape.

"That's…impossible" She managed to mumble, Ned merely shook his head, his long dark hair waved with the slight breeze made.

"Very much possible, in fact done. As you can see." He said sternly, Sheila looked as though she were a statue. But slowly began to shake her head

"…So your past lives…were the ones from the books…in Konoha…as Neji Hyūga…as ninja…?" Mumbled the shocked girl, Ned nodded

"Yes. We were given a chance to see what this world had to offer, so we took it. And here we are now. But if the elders and hokage's find out that the secret of our transfer is slowly being revealed they will take us back. And find a way to return everything as it once was before." He explained

"Why did you tell us the secret…?" Sheila didn't move her eyes, only kept them focused on the white carpeted ground, her body still as a picture.

"Because you already knew too much, we had to tell you so we could now tell you that it MUST be kept a secret." He said sternly, his voice echoing into everyone's ears, even the stilled Mamo and Leila.

"So…if the secret get's out…you-

-will be taken back through the dimensions, yes." Ned spoke, finishing the dazed girl's words. "But you cannot treat us like the people we were; you must treat us like normal humans like yourselves. Pretend we never told you this secret but also that you know nothing of Naruto. You must hide those books and everything you have of resembling something from the other dimension, so no one can have a hint of knowing." Sheila's mouth remained agape as her eyes slowly adjusted to this information. They grew wide then relaxed only to grow wide again but she had nothing to say

"Is she even listening?" Ilah asked referring not only to Sheila but to the mesmerized Leila. Mamo slightly nodded.

"She heard everything, understood too." Mamo's eyes still stared straight into Leila's, the red daggers piercing her soul.

"I can't believe this…" Mumbled Sheila placing her hand upon her tan forehead

"You better believe it, it's all real." Mumbled Arabella fiddling with her transformer figure. Sheila snapped from her daze to look at the young girl,

"Wait so who are you and Mamo? Where do you guys fit in this?" She asked pointing an accusing finger at the light haired girl. Arabella looked up

"I'm a dimension hopper. Don't know how or why, all I know is I was born that way. I have my knowledge of Naruto and when I was younger, I felt the dimensions change and did my studying and soon realized it was them. Mamo took me in and I help watch over the gang." She explained as she once more looked at her figurine.

"But what about Mamo?" Sheila's gaze drifted to Mamo, whom rested in Kent's lap, continuously staring at Leila.

"Mamo and her family were born to protect us, and guard us much like Arabella" Explained Kent, his tan arms tightly wrapping around the fair skinned girl just in front of him. "Of course, her younger and older siblings don't really fulfill that duty. But as triplets, her and her brothers make sure to help us and guard us. We came up with the excuse that their parents died when they were younger, but really they were made. Very carefully all members of her family were made out of chakra and strong jutsu's by the hokage's and elders of the villages. They grew up normally and are how they are now." Everyone around them nodded.

"Why is she staring at my sister? What is she doing to her?" The emerald eyed girl asked

"When the family was created they were all given certain ability as if they were back in the past dimension." Spoke Sam quietly, his arms still crossed as he stood against a near wall.

"As triplets, they were given most power over the family even though they are not the eldest. Uleki has the ability to sense the area around him, meaning; he can see, hear, and smell everything around him with perfect accuracy. For example he could be downstairs and hear every word we are saying as if he were in the room, or he could be in the backyard and see a worm crawling on the ground in the front yard. His senses cannot be topped." Explained Tara, her brown eyes never leaving Sheila's.

"What about the other's?" She asked curiously

"Mauri can look at something, such as a book, and instantly know its contents, who it was written by, published, illustrated, every word of every page without mistakes. Or a webpage on a computer, he can see all contributing links to it, who it was made by, who had even been on that page from anywhere in the world. He can literally read in between the lines. But all except humans and creatures. Thus where their sister comes in. She can look into anyone's eyes and read their memories, their past, their secrets, their information that not even they themselves knew. She can read your soul if she wanted." Explained the brown haired girl once more.

"Is that what she is doing now?" Asked Sheila, observing her emotionless sister. Tara nodded, "Please stop, we know your secret, and we will KEEP it a secret. Please just stop reading her." She spoke

Kent placed a tan hand over Mamo's blood red eyes. Leila suddenly took a large gasp of breath and blinked multiple times before falling to the side, into her sister's arms. Mamo fell back against her boyfriend's chest, her dangerous eyes shut as she fell into sleep.

"What happened to them? Sheila's voice held a glimmer of franticness as she eyed her sister, whom rested in her arms, eyes shut as she too rested in slumber.

"If Mamo reads too long it will drain her but also her victim of energy. Sometimes if she reads that long she cannot stop, so you have to cover her eyes, just a word of advice if we aren't around and she does it. Don't worries, Leila just needs rest." Explained Nathan as he fell back onto the white floor, stretching his limbs out much like a cat.

"We all do. Too much information for one night. Tomorrow we will just relax and have fun!" Yelled Ilah, throwing a tan fist into the air. Everyone nodded and soon those who previously came through went back out of the window. The rest couldn't help themselves but to find a spot and fall into sleep, their minds too stressed to carry on anything else.

* * *

><p>I originally wrote 4 and 5 together but it was nearly 13 pages so i had to split them -_-<p>

But oh well, so yeah there is background info on almost everyone. AKATSUKI NEXT CHAPTER AND CANNOT WAIT!


	6. HiDaN, KiSaMe, DeIdAra?

The sun slowly rose higher into the sky, letting its rays lighten the lands before it. A small breeze accompanied the sun, blowing through the trees and grass swiftly. Everyone in the house of Mamo's slowly began to awaken at the bright landscape just outside their windows. Kent slightly stirred; his eyes squinting at the bright rays coming through the unclothed window, in his arms rested a peace Mamo, unbothered by the bright light. Ilah too stirred, moving her legs which rested on top of Sheila's resting body next to her was Leila nearing the edge of the small bed, the white carpet being the doom of her sleep. Arabella was cuddled up near the window, her arms squeezing the red pillow her head shared. Tara rested her head against the small black table not 5 inches off the ground, with a small blanket covering her.

Downstairs Uleki and Mauri lay on a large couch. Both engulfed with sleep. Mauri's head was barely hanging off the arm rest of the left side on the couch, his mouth wide open and arms laid across his stomach, one drooping off the edge of the couch. Uleki had one leg bent across the back of the couch while the other rested on his brother's stomach whom grasped the socked foot in his sleep unknowingly. Uleki's head mimicked his brothers except small faint snores left his mouth. His arms were stretched behind his head. Nana and Taffy peacefully slept in their own beds, Nana grasping her tan bunny as Taffy held a small car in his hands.

Silently a figure made its way up to the slumber some home. Its footsteps faint against the bright sidewalk. Uleki's ear twitched and soon his nose did the same, the small stud of his nose piercing following his nostrils movement. Suddenly his eyes blinked open at rapid speed and he launched himself off of the couch, his foot jabbing into his brother's stomach on the way; forcing him too awake. Uleki landed atop the wooden floor loudly, only to scramble up and run to the door. He whipped the door open, his clothes in a jumbled mess, both sleeves of his sweatshirt like top almost fell down his shoulders, while one leg of his pants were bundled up at his knee. His hair was messier than usual, different waved strands fell all over his head in a messed order; some sticking out in all different directions while his bangs fell unevenly across his forehead when in normal they rested against his right eye in a slanted fashion. He glared at the people in front of him with tired eyes.

In front of him stood 2 people facing each other, one he recognized to be his sister the other had tan skin and long blonde hair against his shoulders. The man looked at Uleki, his blue eyes taking in his presence. The man wore a black V-neck shirt covered by a dark blue jacket, matching his blue jeans with white sneaker like shoes. Uleki immediately sensed who it was but didn't reveal.

"_Who's he? And why are you back so late?"_ The red eyed triplet asked, nudging his head towards the man.

"He was my date Uleki, and why do you care; I'm older than you after all." Said his sister rudely, one of her hands grasping her date's.

"Hey, the name's Derrik." Spoke the man. His eyes slowly sent glares at Uleki. He too knew who and what Uleki was.

"Don't be rude, say hello." Commanded his older sister, her previous ponytailed hair now formed in small waves going over her shoulders. Uleki glared at Derrik, the man not too older than he was; just like his sister. Maybe around 20.

"…_No"_ With that Uleki slammed the door shut. He ran over to his sleeping brother and shook him vigorously. _"Wake up!" _he yelled. Mauri shot up on the couch, his tired eyes barely open as he grasped his stomach.

"**I'm…up"** He slurred his words as his eyes slowly blinked open **"Man my stomach hurts…"**

"_Hm…wonder why. But Deidara is outside our house!"_ Uleki shouted into his brother's pierced ear. Mauri sleepily stared at the far wall before his eyes shot open and he turned to his brother; only to fall off the slim couch.

"**What?"** Mauri asked frantically, soon the front door opened and in walked their sister, guiding the blonde man in with her. Mauri climbed back onto the large couch and stared at the too like a curious meerkat.

"You're a dick Uleki." Spoke his sister, dropping her car keys on a nearby table.

"_I have one."_ He responded back with a smile, leaning against the couch.

"**Dude, you owe me 6 bucks." **Mauri grinned, remembering the triplet's bet from the previous night.

"You bet?" Yelled their sister whilst Uleki handed his brother 6 dollars. They nodded smiling "What did you bet on this time?"

"_**What you were doing"**_ They responded together. _"Mauri bet you were out…but not with your boyfriend…" _said Uleki, looking away from the storm about to unleash on them

"DON'T SAY THAT! I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" She yelled

"_**That's not your boyfriend!"**_ yelled the twins in unsent, each pointing an accusing figure to the confused Derrik.

"How do you know? I could've broken up and gotten a new one!"

"**Because you can't get a new one this fast!" **Their older sister gasped dramatically

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"_We're not calling you pretty, that's for sure!"_

"SHUT UP!" yelled a new voice from the balcony. There stood the twin's sister Mamo. Her hair in a ruffled mess over her head, her eye lids rested halfway against her crimson eyes as her black sweatshirt fell down on of her shoulders whilst the rest of her clothing was in a crinkled mess. In her hand was the tan hand of Kent's. He was bent over, resting his arm and head against the tan railing. Sheila and Leila slowly walked up behind them with the lazy help of the tired Tara and Ilah, while Arabella stood next to the annoyed Mamo, rubbing her eyes. "Obviously THAT'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND. Because he came here 2 days ago, and we all know you can't grab a boyfriend as soon as you leave one because you're not the most attractive woman INSIDE and out. And YES we bet, because it was either a regular date, you PROSTITUTUING AGAIN, or you were cheating. You are the most annoying crab of a woman I've ever met; I wouldn't be surprised if you had CRABS knowing how much you sell yourself! ALL you do is scream at us and then go out with another one of your victims you probably meet at a STRIP club because a whore of a hag like you can't get a normal date! So STOP screaming you annoying cretin and let us sleep!" She yelled furiously, earning surprised looks from everyone but her brothers, Kankurō, Arabella, Ilah and Tara. Uleki and Mauri slowly started to laugh before falling back into a fit of laughter. Derrik's mouth rested agape as he stared at the tired girl. Arabella placed a tired hand against Mamo's arm and patted it slowly while the Moshe sisters looked at Tara and Ilah shocked. They merely whispered

"She isn't the liveliest flower in the garden in the morning…" They mumbled. The shocked sister below stared up at the group.

"Mamo." She said harshly with a hand on her hip

"Hm." Mamo slowly blinked

"Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Mamo slightly opened her eyes before starting to turn, the ruby like eyes skimmed over the man her sister stood next to. His blue eyes staring into her hers with a shocked look before glaring instantly. The girl's eyes suddenly started opening wider as she took in his appearance, and his aura. She stopped. "Who is he?"

"Derrik." The blonde haired man spoke. Mamo looked over to her brothers who rested their laughing to look at her and swiftly nodded.

"Why is he here?"

"He is here because I brought him here." Snapped their older sister

"Actually I have to go; I forgot I have errands to run." Spoke Derrik, releasing his date's hand and waving before exiting the home quickly. Rena (older sister) stood there shocked at her empty hand then at the closed front door

"You scared him off!" She yelled stomping down the long hall. Mamo quickly turned to the Moshe sisters

"Leila, you are fond of Hidan right?" She asked quickly, only to earn a quick nod from the girl "Well this may be your chance to meet him" With that Mamo ran down the hall ushering the group with her.

Time passed and all the while Kent had been shoved from Mamo's room. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Leila and her sister Sheila. Leila's hair pinned back in a ponytail while Sheila left hers down in a straight form. They walked towards the stairs, both girls wearing skinny jeans, one lighter than the other. Leila wore her usual Jashinist necklace over a white tank top accompanied with a black zipped down jacket. Sheila held a long sleeve dark blue top with a white belt. Next to come was Tara, her long brown hair in low pigtails over her light pink halter top with light blue jean capris. Afterwards stepped Mamo and her companion Ilah. Ilah's hair was brushed and pinned back in a high ponytail; she wore a dark purple hoodie over her short purple dress. Mamo walked to her boyfriend and pulled him down the hall, her maroon hair in a normal wave of waves and crinkles whilst over her body was a large v-neck tan shirt with numerous colored feathers designed all over it in colors of red, yellow, brown and black. She had light gray skinny jeans on underneath. Tapping on the door of her friend Bella, it opened to reveal the young girl. On her back was a light purple backpack with many sewn on lines in the form of infamous nazka shapes. Her hair was straight against her shoulders while over her chest was a light blue short sleeved shirt with many golden stars designed all over it. Her pants consisted of similar ones from the night before. She bared light brown khaki like pants holding numerous pockets filled with notepads and writing utensils. In her hand was a different transformer figurine. Some would recognize it to be an Autobot X. The group ran down the stairs like a stampede of bulls.

"Where are we going?" Asked Leila curiously as a small book bag was shoved into her arms.

"Following Derrik. We recognized him to be Deidara and people such as him aren't supposed to be here." Spoke Mamo while shoving various drinks and foods into the bag "Who knows where it will lead us though."

"Uleki and Mauri are staying here; they will search the neighborhood while we will go into the city. The rest of the group is going to help them." Explained Tara with placing a small phone into her back pocket. The group waved to the twins while Mamo gave her brothers a hug, they handed her a small credit card in which they stole from their older sisters nearby purse before letting the group on their way into the neighborhood.

"By 'people such as him' do you mean Akatsuki?" Asked Sheila following the group into the 2 car filled driveway.

"Or at least the former Akatsuki, yes." Kent answered as the group neared a black jeep. All its sides were taken off, leaving the top and where the windows would be, empty. Only the doors stood as cover from the heat, not that it was a bad thing. Mamo climbed in the driver's seat swiftly with Kent taking his place in the passenger seat. Ilah and Tara hopped in the far back where some of the bags were placed. Arabella climbed into the back seat swiftly, leaving the 2 extra back seats empty for the Moshe sisters. They stared at Mamo with awkward faces

"What?" Asked the red haired girl, in the bright light her hair casted a purple glow.

"How old are you?" Asked Leila with wide eyes

"15, but I was made with this knowledge. Don't worry; I even have a driver's license…that Mauri managed to make for me…" She mumbled the last part with a smile "Come on, I'm not homicidal, you'll be fine!" She shouted with a laugh. Slowly the girls climbed in, clutching onto the seat belts they placed over themselves. Backing out of the driveway, nearly hitting the small red mailbox on the way out, they traveled down the wide street, heading straight for the visible city.

"Wait, if you are going into the city to search for them, wont we need more help?" Asked Sheila, her voice slightly raised over the sound of the engine and the wind whipping past them

"Look behind us" yelled Tara with a smile, she and Ilah were waving to a car behind theirs. It was a large dark green truck. In it could be seen Sydney driving, Chad was in the passenger's seat with Taylor in the back seat. In the bed of the truck were Kaci and his pup along with Nathan and Sam. They hung on to the top of the truck while waving with large smiles planted on their faces, Sam merely had a small slash of a smile on his face. Everyone laughed at them.

"I thought you said the rest of the group were helping your brothers?" asked Leila while looking at the truck before turning to Mamo

"Yeah, but we have a big group. So we split up and Ned, Hayley, Garret, Sully, Bloom, Raleigh get to stay with my brothers, while those doofuses come with us." She explained looking in the rear view mirror at the truck behind them. Time passed and the car slowed down at a stop sign they watched as cars drove across from them, Sydney's truck did the same and came to a stop. However slowly it inched forward towards Mamo's smaller one. Everyone in the truck chuckled at the fact Mamo was oblivious to the fact.

"Mamo" Ilah said while laughing as the truck was less than a foot away. Mamo's turned herself around, sunglasses were placed atop her head, pulling most of her bangs back but some strands fell over and under the glasses in a messy pulled back look. She noticed the trucks distance from hers and launched herself up. Her knees were on the grey seat her bottom recently rested on as she gripped 1 of the 2 long black bars above her jeep where the roof would be placed.

"HEY don't you dare touch my car!" Her words came out fast in a shout as she watched the face of Sydney and the others turn into a laugh as they inched forward again "Bump my jeep and ill cut your head off and use it as a tire!" She yelled, everyone was laughing at her reaction when suddenly car screeches were heard all around. Everyone stopped and looked to the intersection leading just out of their neighborhood to see multiple cars desperately trying to stop as a steaming red sports car speed into the area, its top down revealing the owner. Doing multiple donuts (circles) it created black tire marks on the road. Mamo sent her eyes straight into the car to see a grinning man with greased back hair and slim sunglasses placed over his eyes. Once done he sped off down the opposite direction in which he came from.

The intersection was now filled with black lined circles and multiple cars pulled over and slanted from the middle of it.

"Who the hell was that?" Shouted Nathan from behind. Mamo whipped back around

"I'm going to follow him, that was Hidan; I just know it!" She shouted before slamming herself into the seat and speeding off after him. Zooming down the road the wind whipping past them, everyone searched the road ahead of them; multiple cars were pulled over signaling the road hog of Hidan had been there. Soon a red car not far ahead of them came into view but only to whip down another road; they had no choice but to continue down the road they were going to avoid a risky turn.

"Why aren't you going back?" Asked Ilah frantically, pointing to the road they had just missed.

"It was hard with his sunglasses but I saw into his eyes and I know where he is going."Mamo's words left her mouth as she sped down the road, making numerous turns and soon coming into the city, being forced to slow down. Cars were bumper to bumper with another as they slowly went down the road in all directions, people lined the streets, going in and out of large buildings, carrying brief cases and suits lining their bodies, carrying shopping bags with a group of friends, or walking small and large dogs down the walkways.

"We won't get anywhere with this traffic" Exclaimed Tara looking all around

"This is why I hate the city." Mumbled Arabella sinking into her seat as she looked at her figurine, taking in all its features. Suddenly the familiar engine roar was heard as a crimson car sped across the intersection not far from them; it barely missed a couple cars as it zoomed across. Sirens were heard behind their car and all surrounding cars were forced to pull aside so the police could drive through to the hectic intersection.

"Ilah cover my license plate and everybody cover yourselves" shouted Mamo placing sunglasses over her eyes. Kent brought his hood over his head and pulled it past his eyes. Leila pulled her hood over her head as Sheila laid her own head on her sisters lap with Bella hid herself on the car floor. Ilah held onto her jacket in which she placed over the back license plate before ducking down past the back door of the jeep while Tara did the same. As a gap between 2 police cars was given as they were riding past the pulled aside cars, Mamo quickly slipped the jeep in between and sped into the intersection turning where the infamous Hidan sped down.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" Asked Leila, grasping onto her windswept hood

"Not much longer. It's just so they don't track us or take pictures of who we are so they can find us. We just broke a couple laws after all." Spoke Mamo as they sped past multiple cars. Quickly timed passed as they drove through the city, most not knowing where the car was headed as the tall skyscraper buildings faded away and they came to smaller shops and buildings. The jeep slowed down onto a dirt road as up ahead was a warehouse like building. The long road came to an opening as not many cars were parked and the warehouse was before them. Mamo slid the car to the side up against some of the many cornstalks surrounding the area and slowly everyone exited the small car. One of the few cars parked in front of the warehouse was the familiar red car of Hidan's.

"Are you sure it was Hidan?" Asked Tara looking over the area, Mamo nodded

"Even I know, I felt the dimensions aura around him." Spoke Arabella grasping the straps of her purple backpack as the transformer figure rested in one of its pockets. _'He didn't tell me he was here though' _she thought to herself as the group walked up to the warehouse. A large garage door was open, the only one out of a couple. Hip-hop music was blaring from it. As they neared the garage a blue car came into view parked inside the warehouse, and figures resting against it. 3 figures were around it. A man leaning against the car door of the vehicle had pale skin and black nearly blue spiked hair that seemed like it had been attempted to be brushed back. He had unusual crooked markings around his cheek bones that were not much darker than his skin tone; there were about 2 on each cheek. He had dark blue eyes that glared at the group. His arms were crossed against his chest. He wore a black leather like jacket with nothing but a tight black top underneath. His jeans were baggy and cut numerous times. A man was sitting on the hood of the car, a familiar man of Hidan. His bleach blonde hair greased back over his head with sunglasses still covering his eyes. He wore a white tight v-neck shirt, over it was a similar silver Jashin pendant as the one Leila wore. He wore slim fitting black jeans with one leg propped up on the front license plate of the car. Then the 3rd man was sitting on the top of the car, he was the familiar Derrik. His hair was now pulled back in a ponytail some strands fell down onto his shoulders. The clothes that he wore earlier that morning were still on his body except the jacket was on the stone floor, leaving a dark blue shirt with multiple black smudges placed over it.

"What do we have here?" Asked the dark haired man, his eyes softening at the group. "So our man Derrik was right."

"Who are you?" Asked the man known as Derrik,

"You don't need to know Deidara." Spoke Mamo harshly, she stood at the front of the group next to Arabella. Derrik's blue eyes slightly widened.

"Oh? She's feisty." Spoke the man known as Hidan.

"Why are you here?" Asked the black haired ma

"I could ask you the same thing." Mamo spoke shooting daggers at the men. "You weren't supposed to come through the dimensions."

"Ah, so your guardians…stupid bitches…" Mumbled Hidan with a slight laugh "We merely snuck through; I didn't think you were that stupid to not think of that."

"You shouldn't be here." Said Arabella staring at the men

"If you could come here, we found it fair if we got to too." Derrik said over the music, hopping down from the car.

"You are criminals and could possible give the secret out of our coming. Thanks to you we could be sent back through the dimensions." Mamo's voice was raised at the possibility

"Ah yeah, it's possible. But why would we do that? There is so much here that we could take advantage of. For example, causing people fear and worry with a simple car. Or stealing stuff and not getting caught so easily. Or using guns. Or being able to travel so far and do so much shit without having brats like you stop us. And better yet, there are some pretty hot bitches around here." Spoke Hidan with a sly smirk

"So you are just here to terrorize earth? Don't you have an actually purpose? What about the Akatsuki?"

"The Akatsuki? Ha! We were split up during the transfer. When we finally found each other those bastards all took different paths. And to terrorize earth isn't our main goal, our main goal is to use this opportunity to its fullest, scare people, get laid, get drunk, get rich, and have fun without those fucked up rules." He exclaimed with a huff.

"You need to leave." Spoke Ilah, her face showing frustration

"What if we don't? It's not like you can send us back without YOU having to go back too. I'm sure those hokages and elders would not be fond of the fact Akatsuki got through and would suspect more people did and pull EVERY bitch back. Besides we can easily pull everything against you-'the tan man of Hidan walked into the light of the sun and climbed onto the roof of a black truck

"WE ARE HIDAN, DEIDARA, AND KISAME! AND WE CAME THROUGH THE DIM- his sentence was stopped as Mamo chucked a semi-large stone to his head, knocking him onto the dirt road. His dark sunglasses fell from his eyes and as Mamo made her way over to the man she let her bare foot crush them. She rested her knee on his crotch lightly but slowly pressed down as she spoke to him

"Don't you dare do that again, what if someone actually heard you? We would be in deep shit all because of YOU. It is my job to protect them and all from the past dimension so the secret does not get out. If you o that again I can promise I will make your sorry ass suffer." She glared at the man as the words left her mouth harshly. His maroon colored eyes stared into hers with a curious flash as she got up. Slowly she walked back to the group

"Come on we need to search for the others-

-WAIT a minute!" yelled the black haired Kisame stepping into the light revealing multiple blue highlights blending into his hair. "You said it is your job to protect them and all from the past dimension, right?" Mamo nodded swiftly, her face showing no emotion

"I was made for that duty." She exclaimed turning to him

"We are from the past dimension." A sly smile came across his face and soon the other 2 former Akatsuki member's faces. Mamo's breathing skipped a small beat

"I just protect the secret from being released, I'm not a body gau- HEY don't do that!" She yelled as she noticed Derrik pick up a nearby drill and press it against his stomach and press the trigger. His shirt quickly span into a jumbled knot over the drills rod, underneath his shirt the tan skin of his began to redden against the drill's force. Mamo ran over and released the trigger, blood was now trickling down his stomach and a semi-large hole was through his shirt and now his skin. Mamo untwisted his shirt and chucked the drill to a nearby wall. She ripped a long strand of cloth from his jacket on the floor and wrapped it around the small bloody gap in his abdomen.

"What are you stupid?" She yelled, tightening the cloth before shoving the rest of his jacket into his chest.

"I knew it, you were made to protect us, you were literally made as a guardian" Spoke Kisame with a smile, "You can't help but to protect, it's a natural impulse in you." Mamo sighed

"I don't care about people like you; I only protect my friends and the ones I love." She spoke harshly, walking back to the group "Hence the fact I threw a rock at Hidan and wasn't afraid to shove my knee into his crotch"

"1. The name is Hayden now. 2. Yes you can do that, but it's the fact if they get hurt WITHOUT your doing that you must protect. Like what you did to that blonde dipshit over there." Hayden spoke ushering to Derrik who stood with a large hole in his shirt.

"That was just a stupid move. I couldn't help but to intervene." The group followed Mamo back to the black jeep. Suddenly a slick metal clack was heard. Everyone stopped to turn and see Kisame holding a rather large pocket knife.

"Don't do that dude" Spoke Arabella eying the sharp blade in the pale man's hand. He grinned and brought the blade down to his arm; while he did this Mamo took a small step forward. "Stop it. It's not worth it; she has an impulse that she won't admit. It's not worth cutting yourself for, this isn't like the normal dimension; you can't heal!" Arabella yelled to the man who now brought the blade up and was rushing it towards his arm. The blade slashed against skin instantly. However it was the fair skin of Mamo, while the blade was being raised she had run over to the man as fast as she could. Placing her arm atop of his so the blade cut deeply into the top of her arm. She released no scream, not even a wince as the crimson blood trickled down her arm onto Kisame's. Everyone stared in shock, some greater than others before Kent launched himself across the dirt clearing and to his girlfriend who had began walking away from the 3 former Akatsuki. Blood ran down her arm and gently littered the dirt beneath her feet.

"Why did you do that Mamo?" Kent asked stopping the girl by running in front of her, he ripped some of his black jacket and placed the cloth over the long gash across her arm and tied it tight.

"We told you, it's an impulse for her. To protect those who came here from the past dimension, of course she cannot protect everyone, but the ones she sees and are around are at the top of her list. She was MADE that way, she cannot avoid it." Spoke Kisame, wiping the girl's blood from his arm.

"Let's go. We have other people to find." Spoke Mamo harshly, her eyes holding no emotion as she walked to her black jeep slowly. Slowly everyone piled into the jeep, as did the trio of criminals in the red car of Hayden.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Arabella coldly, earning the rest of the group to look at the men.

"About to drive, you?" Said Hayden with a sarcastic smirk as he backed from the garage.

"Bullshit, what are you really doing?

"Uh, sitting?"

"Hidan you're really pushing my nerves!"

"It's HAYDEN"

"It's STUPID!"

"Don't call my name stupid you little shit of a bitch!"

"I can call your stupid name whatever I want dick head!"

"No you can't, knowing how small you are I'm sure that fucked up head of yours doesn't contain that much words anyway so think again bitch!"

"Damn you! I'm sure I know far more words than you, yours probably just holds fucked up cuss words that are misused!"

"Have you heard what's been coming from your mouth lately pip-shit? I guess not because you probably haven't seen a mirror either!"

"Hey Haydick! You shouldn't bag on other people's appearances when yours is worse than dog shit!"

The insults flowed back and forth from the 18 year old stuck in a 10 year old body to the seemingly 22 year old.

"SHUT UP YOU BOTH ARE DIPSHITS FOR FIGHTING OVER NOTHING! THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY GOING TO FOLLOW US OR GO SOMEWHERE ELSE AND HAYDEN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Leila furiously, the small girl filled with annoyance as the 2 bad mouths quieted down. Soon the small jeep began to speed away in silence as the red sports car followed behind closely.

OKAY so yeah in this chapter revealed Hidan, Kisame and Deidara. Also known as Hayden, Derrik and uhhhhhh Kingston! Yeah… the rest coming soon


	7. ExPlOsIoN

_**~Meanwhile. **_

Books of numerous quantities lined shelves in many rows one after another. The large building held a large circular balcony containing different hallways. Inside the many hallways each held different genres of books. On the lower level were desks holding open books and lit lamps of just a bare wooded space. Against the walls were padded couches and chairs, some holding people very into the books in their hands. In the middle of the large circular room was a similar circular desk. Behind it 2 people resided either typing into a computer or stamping papers. A middle aged woman held small, slim glasses upon the bridge of her nose as her blue eyes ran across the computer screen not far from her body. The pale slim fingers ran across the keys at rapid speed. Under her pencil dressed body was a tall red cushioned seat. Away from her was a younger man maybe in his early adulthood. His long sleek black hair tied back in a low ponytail as long strands fell from the loose holding to frame his face. He too wore slim glasses that rested further down the rim of his nose as he stamped inside covers of books, signaling it belonged to that library. His ebony black eyes swiftly went from the stamped mark to the next book as he closed the past one. Upon his body was a white long sleeved button up shirt; buttoned up just before his collar bone, its sleeves rolled to his fair skinned elbows. Around the color was a loose fitting black tie with matching black pants.

"Excuse me?" A petite voice cut through his work from over the gray counter. Ahead of him in front of the desk was a girl not much younger than him. She slowly slides a large book across the counter. "I would like to check this out" He glanced down at the book realizing it contained numerous poems and nursery rhymes. He grinned before taking her library card and scanning the book.

"What is your name?" She asked curiously, watching his movements over the book. Not looking up he answered,

"Isaac." Handing her the large book she nodded

"Thank you, Isaac." She spoke before walking away, with a swift sigh the man went back to his previous work. He soon finished the stamping and picked up the stack of books, slowly putting them in their correct spots. He went all through the large library, going in and out of the many hallways. From the fantasy section, to romance, to biography, he finished on the 1st floor and gave a smirk as he placed the autobiographic book next to many others. Once finished he gave a glance outside to see the bustling streets he was so used to and even noticed the postman drop mail into the library's mailbox. With long swift strides he walked outside to the mailbox, twisting through the many people walking along the sidewalk, up the road was a collection of cars and even some flashing lights signaling about 3 police cars. Many people talked and he overheard conversations while flipping through the envelopes.

"Did you see that car? It nearly caused an accident!" Yelled a furious lady to a cop, another person stepped in

"Yeah, and that other car followed it! There had better be no street racing; I can't afford to have an accident!" they screamed at the man as more people joined in, Isaac merely pushed their conversations aside and walked back into the library. Flipping through the multiple white envelopes he found one with his name written across it smoothly. Staring at the card, studying its features he walked back to the large desk and placed the mail upon it just in front of the female librarian,

"I'm going on my break." He mumbled as his feet took him to a nearby desk with a lamp shining upon it. Sitting down, he opened the small letter casually before unfolding the paper to reveal a well written letter, before having a chance to read it through his eyes widened at the first word and curiously scanned the letter;

Itachi,

I'm sure it has been awhile since you've heard that name. I do not know your new name so I cannot address you by it. Otherwise, how are you? I am doing alright; I currently reside in Kailua, Hawaii, everything is so peaceful here. Yes, by now I'm sure you have figured out I have not randomly written you a letter just to say hello. My main point in this letter is to ask if you too have felt the disturbance. Our old friend Arabella seems to be traveling through dimensions a lot, I think she has finally figured out that we too have gone through the dimensions. I'm sure she is displeased we did not inform her of our actions, but then again she travels a lot, she was bound to find out. Right now I feel she is on earth and with others, including the guardians. I sensed not long ago, one of the guardians received pain, and was physically hurt. I have gained information that you reside in the sharing city as they do? I would like to ask a favor of you and if you could, observe them. Observe Arabella and what she does along with the guardians and those they protect. If you could do that I would be very pleased as our former leader, though that has of no meaning now, I'm sure. With all respect, thank you.

-Nagato, now known as Pace.

Further down the letter was a number, Isaac reached in his black pant pockets and pulled out his silver flip phone, immediately sending a message to the distant acquaintance. Once done he quickly shut it and stared up at the dome like ceiling. _I have not spoken to Pein in such a long time; I can't remember how long ago it was. Why would Arabella travel through the dimensions so much? She is bound to get us caught and brought back, and more importantly, why is she with the guardians? At this rate she seems like a spy. I wonder if she has any contact with the others?...So they live around here? Worth a shot…_

The young man was snapped from his thoughts as the silver phone vibrated in his palm. He flipped it open and read the message that was sent back, it was his former leader:

Pace: So you received my letter? That's good. - It read and Isaac quickly typed back as he got up from the small seat and to the librarians desk

Isaac: I did. So you want me to spy on them? – Isaac spoke to his boss, telling her he did not feel good and requested the rest of the day off, she hesitantly agreed. Gathering his car keys and jacket, the ebony haired man walked out the large building.

Pace: Not so much as spy. Just learn information about them. And get Arabella to stop her constant traveling for I am sure I am not the only one sensing the changes in dimensions from her.

Isaac: Do you at least know where she is besides in my city?

Pace: If I am correct, in the outskirts of the city, a neighborhood.

Isaac: Ok.

With that the man sped through the traffic and to the common neighborhood just out of town. Wind swept through his long black mane as he passed many cars, some parked, others driving too slowly. His small gray car soon came up behind a contrasting red convertible, in it resided 3 men. Ahead of them was a large truck, in its back were 3 boys and a small dog. Isaac's eyes roamed about the cars as the houses of the large neighborhood began to pass them. Slowly the onyx orbs widened at the men in the car just ahead of his, he recognized them instantly. The former blonde bomber who had his feminine like hair back against his shoulders breezing with the wind, the Jashinist bad mouth whom rested in the driver's seat, his hair greased back smoothly as the man next to him yawned; he soon recognized to be his former partner. He followed the trio, his car not far from theirs as they went down numerous streets until finally coming to a halt against the pale sidewalk. The large truck had stopped at a house down the road from the one that was not very different than the one they had parked at. Slowly everyone had exited from their cars and Isaac noticed a jeep just ahead of the convertible.

"So this is your place? It's so shitty." Spoke his old comrade who observed the large and rather neat home before them. A red headed girl stomped over to him; wraps of cloth were around her lower arm.

"Last time I checked this shitty home was better than a rundown warehouse!" Her eyes were a gleaming red and Isaac recognized her to be a guardian. Isaac stepped from his car and her head snapped to him, immediately recognizing the aura around. "What are you doing here?" She asked, from behind her came Kent, Arabella, Leila and Sheila followed by Tara and Ilah. The heads of the former S-ranked criminals turned to the similar criminal as well. Isaac walked over to the tensed group and showed the letter from Pace.

"Arabella why have you been travelling so much?" Asked Ilah concerned, looking at her small friend

"Curious" She lied as her small shoulders shrugged

"What does the letter mean by 'old friend'?" Asked Mamo concerned, for her and the others besides the former Akatsuki and Arabella knew that she had ties with them. She was an acquaintance of theirs and would often visit and help them. She was on no side, merely a friend to Mamo and her family, grateful to them for providing a home for her but also an even bigger friend to the Akatsuki.

"I uh-

-It doesn't matter now, Arabella I need to speak to you." Isaac grabbed the young girl almost half his size by her arm and dragged her off near his car, the trio of former Akatsuki members following close behind. As they talking in peace Mamo took her friends and pulled them into her house hastily.

"Why are we going in?" Asked Leila concerned as they walked up the steps of the young girls house.

"Because those people are just trouble. When Bella wants to come in, she can. She doesn't need us there." By now the maroon haired Mamo was shutting the large door of her house. Sheila and Ilah had run over to the uncovered window next to the couch in which Uleki and Mauri rested on passed out from a long day of searching.

"Oh, Hayden just pushed Derrik." Pointed out the blonde Ilah, her gaze never drifting from the men and little girl upon the sidewalk, Derrik was laying on the ground looking up to a frustrated Hayden. Mamo refrained from looking in fear she would unintentionally run out and stop the men she had no care for. Instead she buried her face into Kent's chest who held her while intently staring out the window with the others. Derrik flashed up and pushed the obvious large man back, they continued to push each other loudly yelling at the same time.

"I wonder what their fighting about?" Tara's gaze never drifted from the window soon punches were being thrown, Kingston and Isaac desperately trying to stop them whilst Arabella sat on the back of Isaacs's car, fiddling with her transformer.

"I can't watch this anymore." Kent brought himself and his girlfriend upstairs soon followed by the sorrowful others.

"So what about the other Akatsuki?" Asked Leila, sitting herself upon the small bed of Mamo's room,

"We'll find them tomorrow; we know Pein is in Hawaii though." Mumbled Mamo, her hands messing with Kent's, her fingers tracing his then flipping his hand over to view his palm where she pressed the center of it multiple times, making it feel tingly. He chuckled at the feeling,

"What did you do?" Asked Ilah gazing at the pair sitting on the floor,

"I cursed his hand." Mamo's red eyes showed giddiness as the serious voice flowed from her mouth.

"WHAT, you did not!" Kent shook his hand multiple times,

"That's the curse taking in affect."

"Nuh UH!"

"Yup. It makes you paranoid that your hand is cursed." An evil smile found its way to the young girls face as everyone laughed, Kent pouted,

"That's stupid."

"Not nice!" Yelled Sheila from the small bed, before another comment could be given everything went silent. The world seemed to stop. All around the walls cracked, the windows shattered with a large gust of wind and black smoke. A large blasting noise echoed through the ears of everyone in the house, even most of the neighborhood. Sheila and Ilah were launched off the bed that rested against one of the crumbling walls; they fell onto the floor near the couple. Kent held his love tight in his arms as they were forcefully blown against the floor. Tara had crashed into Leila, both falling against the far wall before slumping onto the floor. Pieces of the white ceiling began to crack in chunks before crumbs fell to the floor barely missing its inhabitants.

Slowly the group began to intake what had happened, an explosion had taken place. Small coughs could be heard,

"Is…everyone alright- Mamo's sentence was cut off before more coughs flowed from her mouth. She could barely see 2 inches from her face, dirt clouds filled the room mixed with black and white ash as it fell to the ground. She knew Kent was okay for she looked to him to see him slowly open his dark eyes.

"Yeah…" Mumbled a startled Ilah, pulling herself up from the floor.

"We're okay." Leila placed a dirt covered hand upon the similar dirty wall she was next to, Tara too climbed on her knees.

"Mhm." Sheila mumbled casually before trying to look around. They could only see the faint silhouettes of each other, slowly they all managed to stand and find each other. Leila leaned against her sister whom leaned against Tara. Ilah held onto her friend Mamo whom held her boyfriends hand. They were all covered in specs of ash and large smudges of dirt.

"We need to get out of here." Ilah coughed more as the others began to form more coughs, they slowly wobbled over to the broken down door, its pieces remained in shards over the floor. Mamo suddenly gasped before coughing again.

"My family!" She yelled, letting go of her group and charging down the clouded hallway, its dim lighting seeming as if it were night as her throat consumed more of the smoke. Her eyes could barely stay open through the dark hallway. The railing of the balcony in shards, most of it on the lower level of the house. She stumbled down the stairs, almost falling when she noticed about 3 of the steps were nearly blown away.

"Uleki! Mauri!" She yelled, her voice scratched. She ran into the living room not before hitting her shoulder against the doorway's cracked frame, her eyesight nearly blind at the even more clouded room.

"**Mamo**- the voice desperately called before coughed; it sounded near the far wall. The wall opposite of the one that held a shattered window. Its remnants littering the floor in a beautiful mess of glimmering pieces. She stumbled over broken furniture and glass as her bare feet took her to the voice. Slumped against the wall was Mauri. He grasped his arm tightly, the familiar crimson liquid winding its way over his fingers as the rest of his dusty body barely moved. She ran to her brother hugging him tightly before inspecting his wound, a large gash traced over his muscular arm.

"Where's Uleki?" She asked frantically. Suddenly steps were heard, from the doorway were the cloudy figure of Uleki, in his arm was the young sister of Nana, and his other hand held the smaller ones hand of Taffy. They were both sobbing frantically as Uleki wobbled over to his siblings. Soon the doorway showed the figures of their friends, they leaned against each other, some having hands placed to their mouths and noses from inhaling the dark smoke.

"Come on." Mamo helped her older brother up and assisting them as they all wobbled to the broken door, it barely holding on to the single hinge still in place "Where's Rena?"

"**Out"** The group wobbled outside, it seemed brighter than the barely holding house, the dark smoke slowly clearing with the breeze sweeping by; ash fell against the emerald blades of grass pushed against the ground from force. The group fell against the ground coughing, their eyesight becoming better as they could slowly see the landscape around them. A large crater rested not far from them, the grass blown away and replaced by dirt and ash. The cars previously parked there were either flipped over or resting in the yard across the street filling with clouds of smoke and ash. Glass littered the ground and pieces of metal. Slowly the last of the smoke began to clear and figures could be seen. Against a tipped car rested the motionless figure known as Isaac. His body slumped over, his long black hair draped down over his shoulders shielding the mysterious eyes. Not far from the clearing was a severely wounded Derrik, cuts and large gashes of skin were missing from his body, relying on blood to take over most of his arms and chest. His hair lying over his head in a messy bundle while some overlaid his closed eyes. Across the road were Hayden and his friend Kingston, both layered in their fair share of cuts. Their eyes both rested shut but looked as though in pain. Arabella was nowhere in sight. Sirens could be heard far away from the neighborhood as its inhabitants made slowly made their way from their homes to view the incident. Leila and her sister Sheila rested against the ground panting and breathing heavily soon their friends ran to their side to help. Sam and Sydney helped them away from the large crater that had consumed the yard before them. Bloom ran out to help Ilah, walking her to the sisters now sitting against the sidewalk. The parents of some of the children too ran out, shocked at the scene but none the less helped, focusing on the unconscious adults near the crumbled vehicles. Mumbles to shouts, the neighbors of the homes talked amongst themselves, faces showing worry, to anger, to sadness. They created a crowd around the victims but careful around the crater.

"What happened here?" Yelled a seemingly middle aged man. The creases over his face showed frustration mistaking the incident as a teenage hoax.

"Do you think if we knew we would do something?" Yelled Mamo furiously, she stood herself up with the help of a few wobbles and glared at the man before coughing. Ash was painted over her face in a dirty mess; strands of her hair were planted over her head in all directions too wrapped in ash and dirt. "Now if you could get off my god damn lawn and leave us alone we will do our best to figure this out!"

The man looked at taken back however complied to her request and walked back to his home warily. The sirens quickly sounded louder as they neared the explosion site.

"Are you okay Mamo?" Asked Kent getting up and grasping her shoulders, with a forced smile she nodded, suddenly a loud groan sounded. They turned to the source only to see the bruised and battered Derrik turn onto his back. His face covered in dirty with a small mixture of blood as he used a cut hand to wipe his hair from his face. The couple walked over to him as more friends came to help the nearly unconscious Tara. Bending down Mamo rested at his side,

"What did you do?" She asked grabbing cloth to dab away excess blood from his sharp wounds. The crimson color stained the piece of her shirt she had ripped off, its color resembling her sorrowful eyes. She didn't want to admit it but she had no choice but to protect them, she couldn't help her body from doing something she was made to do.

"…Wh-at?" The deep voice of Derrik cracked slightly as the dull blue eyes ran over the nursing figure next to him.

"Why did you do it?" Her soft voice managed to echo through his mind, remembering what he had just done. While he was fighting Hayden, a bomb he had managed to sneak through the dimensions and replicate with complicated measures due to the fact he had to search for the right objects unable to simply clone it, had been resting in his jacket. He always took at least one bomb with him; he couldn't help it, safety precautions and simply a habit. When Hayden punched him, Derrik swung his hand making the small bomb fly out of his sleeve into the yard, and resulting in an explosion.

"It was-…and accident" He mumbled before coughing vigorously, resulting in blood droplets to litter is clothing.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" She asked, looking into his eyes. Suddenly a horror filled scream pitched through the ears of everyone nearby. A woman hysterically ran across the mangled yard, her cheeks bearing multiple streams of tears as she reached the barely conscious bodies of Leila and Sheila. She hugged her daughters tightly, trying to speak to them through her sobs. "You see? You almost killed some people, and scared others half to death. If you didn't even come this wouldn't have happened." She spoke harshly; Kent placed a tan hand on her shoulder as the last of the blood was cleaned but the neatness soon ended as the cuts oozed blood once more. Suddenly before an answer could be given police cars sped into the scene followed by many ambulances and a couple fire trucks. Mamo sighed quickly, kissed her boyfriend before telling him

"I'm sorry" he was confused by her remark but shockingly watched as she jumped into the large crater not far from them, her feet slid her down into the dome and she slowly walked to the center, new dirt placing itself over her feet.

"Mamo, what are you doing?" Kent yelled from the top of the crater, he was about to jump in but was quickly stopped by a tall man dressed in a police uniform. He struggled against the large man who brought him away from the edge.

"Sir, this is for your own safety" The police man said as another one caught him from running to his love. Guards surrounded the crater, watching the silent Mamo. Suddenly a forced child like smile crossed her lips and her eyes lit up,

"Step out of the crater, please" A police man said, pulling a gun from its holster on his side. Mamo laughed playfully as confused looks crossed those of the fire armed men not too far from her. Behind them, paramedics rushed away from the sight, in the ambulance carrying Leila and Sheila with their sobbing mother, Mamo's brothers were carried onto a stretcher quickly, masks placed over their mouths to help their breathing. Whilst everyone else around were given and forced on masks over their mouths from the dusty debris all around. Tara too was placed on a stretcher while her parents worriedly got into the ambulance with her. Paramedics desperately cared for the unconscious unknown criminals on the road and soon coming to Derrik. Police cleared off the area, marking areas with different spray paints and lined the area with CAUTION tape blocking many unneeded people from coming in. Kent still struggled to reach Mamo whom still rested inside the crater giggling. A wall of policemen lined the dome around her.

"Come out of there, now!" Yelled the same policeman, pointing his gun steadily at the teenage girl. Once more she laughed

"Did you see that?" Her voice was filled with freedom and happiness as she asked the man whom only held a confused expression "That was so big! And really loud! I didn't think it would cause such a big boom!" She jumped up and down, running around the large dirt dome causing the surrounding guards to tense, clutching the fire arms tightly.

"We understand it was very big, now just come out" Spoke the policeman, his tone serious yet slow. Mamo shook her head vigorously as she stopped running. The man tensed more and focused on the girl with his gun

"They tell me not to" She spoke sweetly; the chief looked up from his range to the girl who casually smiled at him before jumping down to the center of the crater.


	8. WhAt?

"What? Who are they?"

"My friends, they are all around. You see?" She pointed to an empty spot on the far side of the dirt hole, nothing was there. "That's Kiko; she is very mean sometimes but tells me things to do that are good. She has a twin sister name Kiki, over there-"Her finger roamed to the other side of the crater. "-they don't like you people, neither do any of my other friends." A sad face crossed her head as she looked around. The men stood in astonishment but never let their guard down over this crazy girl.

"Here, why don't you come up here and tell us all about your 'friends'?" Suggested the chief as he gestured to the land his feet too rested on. Mamo smiled menacingly

"I'm sorry…but I can't do that" Her stance straightened and her head tipped down "Two voices are telling me to kill you. And it isn't my friends." The harsh serious words left her mouth, her eyes showed evil as she smiled maniacally to the men whom stood agape at her. "BUT, I won't" The child like persona fled into her voice as she happily danced around. Suddenly a shot rang through the atmosphere and a dart hit the neck of the dancing girl. Kent heard and charged through the barrier of men to see he lover slowly close her sorrowful eyes and hit the dirt with a small smack.

"Damn you all!" He yelled punching the nearest guard and running down to the helpless girl before they could, only to be stopped by multiple men holding him down

"She is dangerous, don't go near her!" They yelled as he struggled against them

"NO!" He yelled loudly before a smack hit him against the head. His eyes shut with tears filled into them as his body fell limp against the men. Kent knew in his heart the act his girlfriend just played was too just an act; she was covering for Derrik as a guardian making herself seemingly insane. For them. For their safety, she did it to protect her family and friends…even the former criminals she had no physical care for but did it out of force. He would not lose her. But at this point couldn't help but release his strength as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Leila's point of view~

Small ticks were heard and a chilled feeling crossed over my body, making me feel hollow through every stream of blood inside my body. My closed eyelids seemed to have a bright effect into my gray covered irises as I couldn't help but groan, I was so thirsty. Suddenly I felt a rocking motion as something moved next to me. Slowly but surely I moved my tired eyes open to face nothing but bright light, it dimmed as my eyes adjusted to the surroundings I was in. A pale room filled with multiple machines and healthy looking supplies. I moved my arm but winced as a sharp pain shot through my body, I looking to see a needle sticking from it, filling my body with IV fluids. I was resting on a seemingly comfy bed with metal railings on its sides. Against one of them was a familiar woman, tears bottled up in her eyes.

"Leila" my mother hugged me tight before letting go and staring at me, care etched in every space in the stone orbs of her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" I mumbled "Where's Sheila?" My mother moved to the side so I could see a similar bed to mine with an even familiar figure in it. My sister was resting in the bed; IV's similar to mine were in her arm. Her eyes were closed as I watched her chest rise and fall slowly

"She's sleeping" my mother said with a small smile before sitting down and holding my hand. Soon I couldn't help myself but to close my eyes. I remembered the blast, the fear in everyone's eyes. The smoke, the ash, the dirt cover us. We run out to see the huge crater and everyone nearly mangled up from the blast, Arabella however wasn't there. She was gone, but we couldn't focus on that for I remember my vision blurring, and darkness taking over my mind. After that I can't remember anything, if only it wasn't for those stupid men, maybe this wouldn't have happened? They caused trouble straight from the start, with me and my friends…wait FRIENDS!

"Mom, where are my friends?" I asked hastily turning my head to her. She looked towards me and opened her mouth but before anything could come out, from the door came a knock "Yes?" In came the familiar Kent, followed by a couple others

"May we talk to them for a moment?" Kent asked shyly, his voice hoarse and his eyes glossy. Mother, she hesitantly nodded before walking out of the room, shutting it behind her.

"How are you doing?" Asked Nathan, sitting down in the chair my mother previously sat at. I nodded

"Alright"

"We need to tell you something" Spoke Sam quickly after the long awkward silence

"What?"

"Mamo is in an insane asylum." Spoke Kent quickly, his eyes never leaving the floor as my mouth slowly went wide.

Okay, yeah it's short but I had to explain all this stuff that happened, and I'm working on a drawing right now and want to finish it before we go into Mamo's insane adventures. No, she's not really insane; she did that as a cover to protect everyone from harm's way and further being separated. She may hate the Akatsuki but it's her job to protect everyone from the past dimension. Just to set that straight. PEIN IS COMING SOOOOON, he's awesome, so is Konan. Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame are in the hospital not far from Leila and Sheila so we will check in on them soon thanks for reading chapter…..eight? Yeah eight. I will have another chapter of Blind In Sight coming after the next chapter of What Is Going On, so yeah :P


	9. FuN

With Mamo~

"Now what do 'they' look like?" Asked the blonde haired woman in the metal chair not far from me. I kept my head low in the bright white room. Its chilled feeling itching into my bones as I sat on the old metal chair, my arms wrapped together tightly in the tan straitjacket. The beaming lights placed through the ceiling hummed with intensity as a headache crept through my mind.

"They do not want me to tell you." My voice crisp from yelling at the employees when they were tying me up, placing me into a jacket such as this was difficult for me to grasp in reasoning, yet I understood.

"Mamo, you must tell me. So…I can be your friend and their friend" The woman held a fake smile across her glossy lips as her eyes roamed my face which soon looked up. My hair was a mess, more than usual, I could tell. My waved bangs fell over my face in different strands whilst the others fanned down near my shoulders in a wavy crinkled mess. The make-up I previously wore was nearly gone except for the dark shadow like placements of eye makeup underneath my eye as if I hadn't slept in a year. Dirt and ash still rested all over my body, and they having placed me in paper hospital suit of shorts and a shirt which consequently were hidden underneath the dreaded jacket overtop my body, restraining me from strangling the woman in front of me and running out of the room, desperately wanting to run back home. I forced a creepy child like smile over my face and giggled

"But they don't like you. I don't like you. You are nothing more than a sadistic blonde bitch forcing her kindness into the patients she so badly wants to throw into a dark room and leave to rot forever while all you want is the money of your job. Why would I want to be friends with a woman who only wants plants…?" I asked, trying to hide the sense of anger in my voice and put out my craziness. I hope my friends know I am doing this only for them and those retched criminals only because it is my job to. I hate those men, if they never followed us, my house wouldn't be in shatters, my friends wouldn't be in the hospital neither my brothers, I wouldn't be here, my boyfriend wouldn't think I'm insane. Nothing, it would be a normal day. But then again if we didn't go out to find them, maybe none of it would have happened, but I had to inform them to keep a low profile, they needed to know they shouldn't be here. I don't know. But I o know that once I get out of here I will strangle that Derrik until I see his last gasp for air, even if it hurts me inside to know I'm hurting someone against my duty-

The woman before me snickered, snapping me from my thoughts

"Now, now Mamo; you must tell me who your friends are, please? It's so we can all be friends." I looked down before more harsh words could leave my mouth. Silence filled the tense air for awhile, more and more she tried to get me to speak and more and more my patience thinned. Finally as I was about to snap, the annoying Barbie of a woman left the room, taking her chair with her. And thus I was left alone, I was glad though. I knew they were watching me; camera's rested in all 4 corners of the white room and a small speaker directly in the center of the ceiling. I sighed and flashed a happy grin straight into the farthest camera before slouching into my chair. Time passed slowly, and with each longing second, I missed my family more. I remembered my brothers, both injured in the explosion, Taffy and Nana both scared half to death during that time. An image of their sad, teary eyed faces flashed into my mind; too bringing tears to my blank red eyes. I blinked them away, remembering my friends. The new girls, Leila and Sheila…even though I only knew them for about…a week, they seemed pretty cool and obviously held their knowledge. I wonder what everyone though when they heard a blast come not far from their homes and go outside to see my home falling to pieces and a large crater residing in front of it. Arabella, where was she? She had vanished and not one of us knew where besides for she. Obviously she had transferred herself somewhere, either through the dimensions or somewhere else. Once I find her I can assure a few words will flow from my mouth. Suddenly the former Akatsuki flashed into my mind. They seemed just as defenseless as we when the explosion sounded, Derrik being the source. He seemed nonchalant when I asked him about it, as if it were really an accident but I will not trust him or any of those damn criminals during this, they are also to blame for this accident, not just we. Suddenly without thought, a picture of Kent came through my mind, more tears stinging the rim of my eyes. I wonder what he was thinking; if he knew why I acted the way I did, why I sacrificed myself for them. I love him with all my heart and I will not let him be in danger because of men whom have no business with us.

I had not realized but my head slightly tapped against the hard wall behind me, the humming of the light and my thoughts running crazy resulting in boredom and annoyance. I couldn't help it.

"Mamo, stop hitting your head." A squeaking rang through the room before an intercommed voice followed. The voice was low and deep, I guessing one of the male nurses in the asylum noticed my head banging.

"Don't tell me what to do." I spoke loudly, staring at the far wall before hitting my head again. I grinned as no response came, I knew a nurse would come in to restrain me from hitting my head again but it made me laugh at how much of a game this was to me. I won't lose. The white rectangular door opened swiftly, in came a woman of adult age. Her dark brown hair tied in a bun as she marched her white uniformed body over to me.

"Come." She grabbed my shoulders and hastily brought me from the chair I had come accustomed to.

"I can't leave Bib behind" I spoke childishly

"Bib?" She turned to me, confusion etched in every corner of her green eyes; I smiled and turned to the small metal chair in the corner "Come on Bib" The chair didn't move just as I expected but still kept my act "Oh don't be shy, they won't hurt us…no Bib they won't sit on you, only me…stop arguing and just come on Bib" I spoke, my voice raising with each second to the innocent chair. The woman stood wide eyed at me before hastily removing me from the room. My bare feet walked across the cold stone floor, passing many doors, next to them large rectangular windows showing the room's contents. I looked at the many scenes, in one room a young girl rested herself against the padded walls, her small teeth gnawing into the white cushion substance as her nails dug into it slowly. In another room 2 nurses tried to calm a hysterically laughing boy, his arms too tied against him just as mine were. His laughs could be heard slightly through the thick walls, growing louder and louder as the women desperately tried to calm him. As we deepened through the halls, the more patients I saw, the more I knew insane really does exist…but then again they were the same way I could act, to everyone they are insane; but if you just look in their shoes it's a burden to carry such a high imagination, to have to go through such a crazy tie of webs in your mind to think something through. I understand they can be a threat to themselves and to others but maybe not all of them mean to do what they did to reach this place, technically that's my case. Suddenly distant childlike laughter was heard; I turned my head to see a boy near my age, maybe older in a room not far from us. The window showed him run and jump off the padded walls and land in a slightly wobbly manner before doing it again, his face showed joy and happiness through the whole thing. I stopped in my tracks, to view the boy. His arms pushed off the walls and helped him land, sometimes helping perform a flip against the cushioned substance. His red eyes matched mine, blank and vacant, however held a sense of joy as he laughed happily. His fuzzy-like black hair fell over his head in all short directions, waving with his movement. The overall movement of the boy seemed drunken and ditsy as he continued to jump of the walls as if he had just ingested 5 pounds of sugar. A tug on my shoulders snapped me from my thoughts, forcing my head to face the source; it was none other than the nurse, her face showing fake concern for her eyes showed impatience. Suddenly a loud thump occurred in the room next to us, both turning our heads to see the black haired man pressed against the glass, his face so close that his nose was smushed against the clear wall as his hands were too. The crimson eyes piercing through it, looking straight into mine.

"I know your there!" He shouted with a weird smile however his eyes showed glee.

"Why wouldn't you? It's clear glass" my happy voice said with a smile while giggling

"He can't hear or see us, its one way glass. In there he can only see himself. But never talk to him or any of the other inmates here." The nurse commanded before pushing me further down the hall, before we went out of view of the man I stared into his eyes for his followed my figure. He did know we were there. I managed to look through his eyes but as we turned a hall I stopped, and the fact of shock. He was Tobi. THE Tobi from the Akatsuki. Shit. I was then guided into a white padded room, the bright lights being illuminated off of the cushioned walls.

"Whoa it's snow!...Hey Bob I didn't know you were here?" I yelled as I ran to one of the corners of the room, I knew if I kept this act up I would surely go insane truthfully. With my mental sigh I began talking to the corner as if something were actually there

"Bob?" Asked the nurse with a hint of worry and scared of what I would say

"Bob is a five-tailed kitten with purple fur. He's so cute!" I jumped up and down on the cushions happily but soon fell due to the lack of balance I had on the hard-to-walk on surface. Not able to catch myself I merely fell onto the soft floor with a 'pat', now being able to fully feel how soft it is I started to roll around on it giggle, I actually did enjoy it; the softness all around me was nice to lay on.

"Mamo get up." The nurse dragged me back up before untying my straight jacket. I was surprised for when it came off my arms felt like noodles and just draped to my side. Stretching them out I sighed a giant wave of relief before falling back onto the cushion of floor only to be pulled by the newly released arms. Two other nurses came in carrying cushion like blocks; the white things resembling giant marshmallows greatly. Harshly grabbing my wrists they slid 2 of the soft blocks onto my hands then grabbed my bare feet and slid the other 2 onto them, I managed to maneuver my feet comfortable in a small compartment so I could walk. My hands otherwise were squished into a small compartment in a way I could barely move them.

"What is this?" I asked as I waved my shielded hands around as if attempting to fly

"Its padding so you don't hurt yourself" A red headed nurse stated rudely before her and the others walked out, slamming the cushioned door shut.

"Bitch." I mumbled before attempting to stand, I thought trying to stand before was hard on this flooring but with these blocks on my feet I felt as though I were a broken robot. "What the hell?" I screamed as a rim of my 'shoes' slid against a cushioned crease causing me to fly back onto my butt. Remembering my insane act, I started to roll against the floor again, laughing and giggling against the soft white padding. I then sat up and inspected my hidden hands; with a sly smirk I smacked my head with the giant marshmallow like 'glove' un-expecting my hand to bounce off quickly.

Fooling people has never been this fun.

* * *

><p>I know its short but i thought i mine as well update.<p> 


	10. EsCaPe

"Why the hell is she in an asylum?" Spoke the slick haired Hayden as he fiddled with a nearby pencil. Every one of Mamo's friends and family were in Sam's home, either bandaged up or resting.

"Who knows?" Asked Leila, her forehead bandaged up slightly and somewhat covered by her long, no tamed, hair.

"Because she was saving your sorry asses!" yelled Kent, whom resided in sitting on a nearby couch, silent during the converse. He kept his black hood over his head and stared angrily at the man not far from him. Hayden tipped his head back in a sly smirk, a large bandage placed over his right cheek while matching one's lined his arms and down his chest.

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Ilah, her light blue eyes squinting toward him as she held a large ice pack over her bruised head.

"Because, the bitch hates our guts, why would she want to save our asses?" he asked looking around at the bruised and battered Akatsuki men before turning back to the younger teenagers.

"It's her job dipshit." The rude words flowed from none other than Sam's mouth; he was sitting silently on a nearby chair. Not a bruise lined his body, viewing the ones who were battered he was glad he had not come victim to the blast.

"But still, doesn't mean she needed to go all psycho, she could've just let Derrik take the blame; it was his fault anyway-

-it doesn't matter. You dicks need to realize that it's her job to protect us. Including you guys. It's even her brother's jobs but they are so exhausted from your idiot moves that they can't stay awake for more than 2 hours while they heal. Now SHE sacrificed herself and PRETENDED to be insane so no one would get in nearly as much harm as we would if police thought there is a potential terrorist in this damn place!" shouted Kent, interrupting Kingston, extending himself from the chair so he was towering over the sitting people around him. Anger boiled through his veins as the thought of his love in an asylum. Insane asylum. Not able to handle the silence he stomped from the room, the house, slamming the door behind him. An awkward silence filed its way into the air as the numerous people looked around shyly.

"He needs to chill" Spoke Hayden, leaning back into his seat before snapping back up again. A large book had previously struck his forehead, a large red mark now forming upon his skin "What the hell?" he shouted, Sydney relaxed back into his seat. A large glare finding its way over his eyes

"Don't say he needs to chill when you obviously need a rain check." He spoke, running a hand through the messy ponytail behind his head. Sheila and Tara soon supported his statement before an all out argument was set forth, everybody yelling at the slick haired man who was left to fend for himself by his comrades. As the argument progressed Taylor slyly made her way to the front door, walking out and sitting next to her brother on the dark wooded porch.

"You okay?" She asked looking at his tan pierced face; his eyes roamed the street not far from them as he spoke,

"No." He said quickly, Taylor sighed and looked at the road ahead. Few cars drove past slowly while people walked their dogs along the sidewalk.

"It'll be okay. Things will work out." She really didn't know what to say to her brother,

"Not while she is in that blasted place. I'm going to get her out."

"And how do you plan to do that? Even if you somehow manage to get her out of there we can't come back here. The police know where we live; they would be here before you ever got back." With a long sigh placed right after her soft words Kent looked at her

"Do you have to ruin all my plans?"

"Hey, I'm actually thinking this through. If you want to actually have a chance of getting her back, then you need to ask yourself; how will I get her out? Who will help me? And where will I go?" She said sternly, her eyes staring into his. He sighed once more,

"Would you all help me?" He asked as if it didn't matter who did or didn't

"You're my brother, of course I would. I'm sure we would all help you get her out, even the Akatsuki."

"I don't want them around her." He said quickly before Taylor could get the last letter of her last word out.

"I know you don't but-

-no buts. They put us in this mess and I don't want them to put us further in hell." Kent interrupted his sister rudely, looking at her with hate etched in every word.

"Well those are some nice words considering we could easily escape this place, your girl in hand." Spoke a familiar voice. Both siblings turned to see the former Akatsuki member, his glasses being pushed up to the bridge of his nose. Isaac.

"Excuse me?" Asked Taylor sharply, Isaac leaned against the open doorframe,

"Like I previously said. If you managed to get the young red head out of the asylum, I may have a place we could all go to."

"Which is?" Asked Kent sternly but could not help but hide the small bit of curiosity.

"Hawaii."

"Wait wasn't that where Pein is?" Isaac nodded slightly but in return told them it would get them all far away from here, and was easy considering all they had to do was hop on a plane and fly to the former leaders home. The siblings looked at each other and sighed

"You don't have much time now, remember that. Who knows what could happen to Mamo, if she keeps her 'act' up they could mover her. If I were you. I would get her while I could." Spoke Isaac, his black hair slightly moving in the soft breeze sweeping by.

"Where exactly is she?" Asked Taylor, not exactly to Isaac but to herself and Kent as well.

"My guess would be, Kohana Mental Institution. At the far end of the city." Isaac said softly, finger to his chin in thought. The two nodded and rushed inside with Isaac close behind to tell the rest of the still forming plan.

**~Meanwhile~**

The red haired girl was led down the long hallway in which she had previously come. The marshmallow like restraints on her hands and feet barely enabling her to walk. To blonde nurses on either side of her, grasping her limp arms as she waddled down the hall.

"Where are we going? Are we going to get more marshmallows? Saturday said she was hungry, I'm hungry too." A slow smile found its way over the young girl's newly cleaned face as dark rings under her eyes slowly became darker with each passing night.

"No it is time to eat dinner…just like last night." Spoke the right nurse, her blue eyes rolled around irritatingly.

"Oh Saturday gets to have dinner with me! She hasn't tasted this food yet." Mamo said happily, slightly bumping up and down.

"Who is this 'Saturday'" Asked the left nurse, her eyes never leaving the area in front of her.

"Saturday is my friend. She is SO cool, she likes to paint and she painted over all the walls back in my room, ha-ha it was so funny. Her hair is actually a paint brush so whenever she moves she paints something. She hasn't eaten the food here yet because she only visits me on Saturdays. I can't wait for her to eat the food here; she doesn't know it tastes bad like it just came from a cow's ass so I can't wait to see her face." Both nurses looked at each other warily as the words left the girls mouth before looking back ahead of them as a door neared. Opening it up, a large white room came into view. Tables upon tables where all around the room. Some smaller than others. The larger ones in near the middle of the room as the smaller ones were against the bare walls. Mamo noticed some previous inmates she had met. Len, a young boy whom enjoys biting anything in his site slowly gnawed on his lone table in a strait jacket as a nurse came with a small plate of food and began feeding him. Yuna, a shy young girl with schizophrenia. She was able to sit at one of the larger tables with some of the other inmates as they slowly ate, nurses at ever corner of each table. Mamo was hastily led to an empty seat at one of the larger tables. She began to complain as another inmate was led to the seat next to her, disabling her invisible friend 'Saturday' from sitting down but was quickly silence as a spoon full of food was shoved into her mouth. Her face twisted into a scowl as she spit it all back out onto the large table before her. Earning twisted and curious glares.

"Gross." She spoke sticking out her tongue. Suddenly a large roar of laughter was heard further down and she looked to see the dark haired boy from nearly two nights ago. His red eyes squinted as he laughed loudly. 'Tobi' the young girl thought to herself, watching the boy laugh is little soul out. The irritated nurses walked over and tried to calm him as she stared but to no avail so they soon gave up and told him to eat as they walked back to their original places. He pouted before poking his food with the plastic spoon in his hand. Mamo tilted her head before remembering her act

"Saturday come here try the nasty food that no one likes!" She said with a big smile, turning herself around to face a bare wall. Again laughing was heard behind her and the red head assumed it was Tobi once again. "No Saturday it won't poison you…come OOOOON if you don't eat it now then the meal will be different next Saturday and it may be grosser so eat this one because the next meal may make you have food poisoning!" The words rambled from her soft mouth as a nurse stomped over to the female inmate.

"Mamo, eat your food." She said rudely, her tan hands propped up against her large hips. Mamo glared

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I can do as I please, eat!"

"Bitch please!" Suddenly the raging girl was pulled off her bottom and led out of the cafeteria. Led down the long familiar hall, Mamo was nearly dragged back to her silent, boring room ; nearly thrown in the nurse rudely slammed the door shut as if she were a mother grounding her child for eternity.

"Bitch…" mumbled the red eyed girl, staring around at her cushioned room. Slowly with the passing time the young girl grew in boredom and began to chant unchanging words.

"La…la…lalalalalala…la...lalalalala…lala…" She continued to repeat the two lettered words in all different rhythms and tones. Some sounding like a harmless campfire song whilst some roamed to the farthest ends of tones into an opera house. Interesting her bored fun she slightly laughed at the way her voice roamed and how she chanted the small words. The young Mamo kept this up for as long as one could time, knowing she was aggravating those having to watch her on the small camera's all around the room. "I'.BORED!" she eventually yelled loudly, slamming her binded hands and feet against the padded flooring as she looked up to the white ceiling.

"Then be creative." A voice spoke softly, Mamo assumed it was from the intercom and opened her mouth to object but soon stopped and realized the closeness of the voice. Sitting up her red eyes looked around the room, before stopping on a familiar figure.

"Arabella." Her voice strong and stern as she looked at the seemingly innocent girl holding a figurine in her hands.

"Hi!" She said with a smile while waving one of her small hands.

"What are you doing here?" Mamo's words were harsh and cold at the sudden reappearance of her friend.

"I'm here to talk. Yes I disappeared but you can't blame me, there was the explosion and I teleported on instinct. If it helps any bit I found some other Akatsuki members, I warned them they shouldn't have come, and they didn't listen yada-yada-yada. I then found my way back to the house and talked to everyone. They are planning to get you out of here." Arabella's words flowed smoothly and ended with a smile while Mamo held her tired face in boredom.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"There are cameras in this room." She said boredly as Arabella examined the room.

"I already thought of that. Only you can see me now. So it's like you're talking to an imaginary friend."

"Great because that's not one of the reasons why I'm in here" Mamo rolled her tired eyes before looking back at her friend

"Don't worry, you won't be in here for long" Arabella soon began to disappear but stopped as Mamo yelled for her to wait

"Tobi is here too. Get him out as well." Spoke the girl quietly

"I thought you hated them."

"I do. But no one deserves to be in this place." With that Arabella nodded and disappeared away leaving Mamo as she was before, alone to fall into the sleep she craved.

…

"Wake up, come on Mamo!" yelled a faint voice in the darkness of the young girls mind. Pushing it aside the girl ventured herself back into her realm of dreams, the dreams she hadn't seen in a while until the voice came back. Pulling her from the ocean of dreams, the red eyes of the girl slowly flickered open and cleared out to see a familiar face.

"Mauri?" Her words slurred from slumber as her tired eyes scanned the guy before her. His face frantic but soon forming a smile as he noticed his sister wake.

"**Hey!"** He gave her a tight hug before looking back into her eyes **"Come on, we need to go!" **he pulled the restraints off the girls feet and hands then let her slide onto his back before charging out of the room.

"What's happening?" The young girl asked shyly against her brother's pierced ear.

"**We are busting you out of this hell hole. Don't worry, everything's under control."** He spoke with a smile as his feet guided him through many halls with twists and turns to spare.

"What about the nurses? Guards?"

"**We snuck in and cut the wires to the cameras and sound systems along with the lights."** What Mamo had just noticed was the lights were out; darkness filled the halls as the two progressed down them. **"And we let almost all the inmates of this place out to roam free; I would say the staff has their hands busy."**

Mamo couldn't help herself but to hug her brother tighter and mumble thank you. Mauri smiled in return as slight light was visible down a next hall. Turning onto it the pair came to face a pair of glass double doors before charging out of them and into the fresh open air. A strong breeze found its way onto the siblings, caressing the former inmate of the mental institution. She let goosebumps run across her skin as the cooling wind twisted its way through the short sleeved romper-like outfit she was forced into that was not much thicker than paper material. A small smile found its way to her lips as she inhaled the deep scent of her brother's cologne mixed with the soft scent of fresh air. Mamo soon heard other voices causing her head to look up. Not far from the running male were the people she recognized to be Uleki, Leila, Sheila and Bloom. All looking from the maroon haired male to his young sister. Slowing down Mauri slowly let Mamo touch the soft dirt ground as the group ran over and hugged her tightly. Mamo couldn't help but wrap her skinny arms around the group and laugh with them.

"We missed you so much!" Yelled bloom into the short hair of Mamo while other comments from her brothers filled her ears _"Why did you do that? Are you stupid? Don't scare us like that again!" _ While soft voices from Leila and Sheila breathed against her neck as their arms squeezed her shoulders tightly before letting go and giving the young girl the fresh air she craved. A smile crept over the girls face as she looked around, eying the shifting trees that match the emerald blades of grass waving on the ground. However before more could be observed a loud smack was heard and the group turned around towards the large pale building as the doors were smacked open and out ran multiple people wearing masks and dark sweatshirts. They quickly ran from the building and to the group before slowly stopping except from one whom just kept running to the innocent girl before wrapping their arms around her, nearly knocking Mamo right off her bare feet. The figure buried their face into the nape of her neck as its arms slowly squeezed tighter.

"I missed you…" mumbled the figure triggering a spark in the girl's heart, letting it beat faster and faster as she pulled the mask off the figures head. She stared into the dark eyes on the tan sorrowful face of Kent. Tears slowly formed in both their eyes before she quickly wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting comfort fill both of their veins. Suddenly sirens filled the air from the nearby building alarming all around it.

"Hate to ruin this sappy moment but we gotta go." Sydney said quickly taking off a lack mask, worry etched in the far end of his throat as he stared at the building. All the others hurriedly took off the many masks and ran themselves into the nearby trees quickly soon reaching three cars. To all surprise they noticed Arabella sitting upon Sydney's pickup truck with a bouncing black haired guy. He hopped off and on top of the dark truck before seeing the large group of people which in turn earned a large smile

"HI!" he yelled happily as he waved franticly,

"Who the hell are you?" Hayden's voice spoke rudely, watching the bubbly boy as he hopped up and down

"I, me, my name is Tod!" He said happily with a gleam in his red eyes

"Tobi" Mamo mumbled with no expression "He didn't deserve to be there."

"Ah so she actually seems to care." Said Derrik with a smirk on his face, Mamo sighed but before an answer could be given police sirens were heard faintly in the distance

"Let's go." Spoke Isaac, hurrying to one of the cars and hopping into the driver seat. Hayden and Kingston mimicked his actions with the remaining two cars, letting the rest of the group pile into the three before speeding off into the shrub and down a dirt path before speeding over a large ditch and onto a paved road.

"Where are we going?" asked Mamo into the semi-crowded car of Isaac's. Containing only Sydney, Leila, Sheila, Mauri, Kent and Isaac along with the young girl herself.

"We don't exactly know yet…" Leila scratched the back of her head awkwardly but was soon stopped by another voice

"Yes we do." All eyes temporarily spied onto Kent as he had spoken up, even getting glances from Isaac himself before transferring them back onto the nearly empty road ahead

'"Where then?" Asked Leila curiously, little did she know everyone around her asked the same question in their heads,

"Hawaii." Spoke Isaac sternly, eyes fixated on the road as he sped ahead of Hayden's car, letting the two former Akatsuki members follow closely behind as they sped to the airport.


	11. On ThE RoAd

"Why Hawaii?" asked the maroon haired girl. Nervous glances were exchanged around the large pick-up truck. No one wanted to tell her the real reason; even Isaac kept his stern eyes upon the road. Sydney was about to speak up when something clicked in the back of Mamo's thinking mind "Oh no, no, no, no, no." She began to shake her head

"Wait, wait, shhhh." Kent tried to calm her frustrated girlfriend as she continuously repeated her 'no' string.

"No, no, no 'shhh'-ing, no, no. Did you people already forget the reason I was in that hell hole? Because of people like him screwing the world up!" Mamo pointed to the ebony haired driver, pushing the rim of his glasses up before placing his hand back on the wheel with the other, not speaking a word. "I am not staying in the same house of the blasted leader!"

"I know, we all know but it's pretty much the only place we CAN go. It's far away from here and it's a good place to live considering we don't have to buy a whole new place. Pein has already agreed to it and he has enough room for all of us." Kent spoke hurriedly, trying to calm down the aggravated girl while the others hopefully watched for a response.

"And what about their parents? Our belongings?" Mamo asked the first part referring to her friends and gesturing to Leila and her sister along with Sydney.

"**We came up with a pretty believable lie for their parents." **Mauri spoke proudly, whilst the three parented teenagers nodded in approval. In return Mamo raised a dark eyebrow signaling for one of them to explain

"Well, we said that it was a school program…" Leila shyly spoke

"In the middle…of summer..?" Mamo asked in disbelief causing a few awkward glances to be thrown around the car,

"Well…yeah, we lied and said that we had to be sent earlier before school starts. An exchange program where a handful of selected students are sent to Hawaii for 3 years to learn about the culture and study. And luck just so has it, we all got picked and are being chaperoned by professor Hayden, professor Kingston, and professor Isaac." Sheila spoke from the passenger seat, looking back at her friend who was holding her head up with her hand whose arm rested against one of the black doors.

"Uh…okay…" She exasperatedly spoke with a sigh as a strong pulse rang through her head. "Did everyone pack stuff to take? And don't forget I need different clothing." More nervous glances were given throughout the car before a brave soul decided to speak

"Well…we got clothing and passports but that's it…and we packed you a bag too with the clothes we managed to find in your…crumbled…house…but about only enough to last us about a month." Spoke Sydney as he rested his head against the opposite window form Mamo, whom in returned groaned

"Whatever, we will figure something out." She closed her eyes and let her head rest against Kent's black clothed shoulder. The ride was silent for a short while, the passengers unable to hear anything but the soft breaths let out and the smooth tires against the gray paved road. Until a voice spoke out,

"**Wait…wont people recognize us from the news? From the incident that happened? And Mamo's escape?"** Not long after Mauri's voice spoke did Mamo groan and kick the black seat in front of her making Isaac move quite a bit before annoyingly speeding up.

"Yes…" The red eyed girl spoke. "Stop at the first store you see, Isaac." As the words left her mouth did she earn weird looks, but she brushed them off and Isaac groaned in response. The car ride was silent as they neared the bustling city, the traffic having died down with the setting sun behind the horizon, letting the anxious nocturnal groups of people to come out and party at their favorite clubs. Taking a turn, Isaac moved the large truck into the even larger parking lot of a large retail store. 3 out of the 7 passengers in the truck had slipped into sleep, Mamo, Leila, and Mauri. As the ebony haired man parked the truck, Kent began to wake Mamo for the others unstrapped themselves and stretched greatly. The maroon haired girl groaned and flickered her eyes open before tiredly opening the door. A swift breeze found its way through her paper like clothing causing a shiver to run its way up her spine. The ebony sky held multiple specks of little stars and a plane or two passing by, contrasting greatly with the many street lights lining the parking lot and the bright lights coming from inside the busy store. Soon two familiar cars parked near Sydney's truck and confused members filed out of them

"Why the hell are we here?" Asked Hayden, twirling the noisy keys around is index finger and glancing at the large store.

"So we can get a few things." Mumbled Mamo, desperately trying to reach a familiar bag to her, scrunched in the bed of the large truck. Reaching it, she unzipped the navy bag and fondled around with its contents, finally with a smirk upon her face she pulled out a fat brown bag. Mamo had been known for her sneaky nature, and hiding things was no exception to her. This girl new a time of desperation would come and therefore packed a hidden amount of money in the very bag she was holding; every so often adding more to the stash. The young girl told those who were coming with her to put something on to disguise their faces or at least hide them while she gave bag to an already caught on Mauri and found an oversized white hoodie and slipped it on over her cold self and pulling the hood over her head before walking closer to the store. Her bare feet tapped against the cold, damp pavement and following close behind we her friends and family; looking desperate for help. Sydney, Kingston, Chad, and Sullivan all voted on staying with the cars so no one decided to fondle with their belongings in the open air of Sydney's truck bed and decided to keep the overactive Tod with them. Walking to the store, a tug was felt on Mamo's clothing and she looked down to see two younger familiar faces. Taffy and Nana with pleading faces, Nana's hair unbrushed and ruffled over her head while Kent having placed an oversized cap on Taffy's head.

"We missed you." They both said in unison, causing a smirk to form across their big sisters face and ruffle their heads of hair.

"Like I didn't miss you." She spoke sarcastically with a slight laugh and picked her younger sister up while holding Taffy's small hand.

'So what stuff are we getting?" Asked Kaci, holding the white pup of Red in his arms. He sped up to walk next to Mamo whom only smiled

"Things." She spoke as the group began to file into the chilled store, air conditioning blowing in their faces causing goosebumps to fill their bodies. People in lines in front of cash registers as some cashiers lazily checked the items out or to other cashiers conversated and checked their customers out. Other people pushed carts filled with numerous items or baskets barely full but all in all, the group earned some pretty weird looks. "Alright, each of you go and find basic things you need that you didn't get a chance to get. Also pick up some things that can help change your appearance. We don't need authorities recognizing us." She spoke, looking at the curiously eyeing people from under her hood.

"Won't they get suspicious of us as is?" Asked Sam, a dark hat over his head and pressed down nearly shielding his eyes.

"Maybe." With that Mamo excused herself, as she walked she allowed Taffy to roam free in the store while Nana refused to leave her sister's arms.

Leila and Sheila locked arms in their black sweatshirts and walked through the aisles and overall resulted in piling multiple female toiletry items. Leila had her hair pinned back in a bun with Ned's glasses over her eyes while Sheila had a navy scarf wrapped around her neck shielding her mouth. 'Sure we don't look suspicious' Leila thought to herself as she watched Sheila run and dump a large amount of toothpaste tubes and toothbrushes into the nearly full basket. The sisters decided in packing things for the females of the group and leaving the men to fend for themselves.

Across the store were Hayden and Derrik. Hayden observing the various condoms lining the small section of the large wall containing various male items. Derrik on the other hand grabbed cologne and soap for the group and disgustedly looked at Hayden. Hayley observed various pads of paper and coloring pencils as her cousin Ned just huffed her actions away and impatiently paced about. Arabella merely glanced at many different transformer figurines in the toy aisle, her eyes lighting up happily.

Bloom, and Ilah secretly watched as Sam observed face prescription glasses to place over himself, squealing every once and awhile as he tried on a pair but groaned and took them off for another. Tara and Taylor looked at different shoes, not just for casual wearing but good enough for running incase that moment ever came again. Garret and his brother Kent just walked along the aisles, every so often spotting something that may be of use to them and their appearances and grabbing it. Isaac gracefully moved down the small section of books and let his hands grab the ones interesting to him.

Nathan happily ran down the aisles and grabbed various items such as soccer balls and basket ball's and bouncing them as he walked with a sly smile. Soon followed by Kaci and his hidden pup Red. Red placed under his black jacket incase being kicked out for having a dog in the store, Kaci with his free hand picked tennis balls for his pup and dog treats. While Raleigh loomed down the hair item aisle and picked various shampoos and conditioners along with brushes for the group but mainly himself. The bright lights of the store just enhanced Mamo's migraine but she merely pushed it off as she glanced at the desired item in front of her.

"Why don't you not get this one?" The child voice of Nana spoke in her arms as her childlike hand reached for a dark blonde hair coloring box and showed it closely to her sister's face. Mamo brought her head back so her crimson eyes could adjust to the words upon the box but merely brought her free hand up to take it and place the box back.

"Say 'why don't you get this one' not 'why don't you not get this one' and I don't want that one, Nana." Mamo spoke whilst grasping a different box of a platinum blonde.

"Why?" Asked Nana, fondling with the black hair coloring box Mamo had previously given her to hold.

"Because I don't want that color." Mamo spoke, inspecting the back of the box closely.

"Why?"

"Because I want a brighter color."

"Why?"

"Shh."

"Why?"

"Nana!"Mamo yelled silencing the child while she walked away. Walking her bare feet across the tile flooring, Mamo shifted the child in her arms "Gosh you're getting heavy." She spoke causing Nana to dangle her feet back and forth happily. On the way down the aisle Mamo spotted her two brothers wondering around with candy and drinks in hand. Both laughing as Taffy glided past them on a boogie-board. Its scraping noise filled into everyone who dared acknowledge the boy. She walked up to her laughing brothers and glared

"_**What?"**_ They both asked in unison.

"Can you please go get our brother?" She asked in an annoyed tone as Nana slipped a twizzler into her mouth. They both hastily nodded before running off. Soon the whole group met at the front of the store and laid their items into the cashier's responsibility. After paying the large amount of money, each person grabbed a bag and headed out of the store and hastily to the car to get going to the airport.

Meanwhile~

The sun was just starting to set across the waters of Hawaii. The pink hues starting to run across the cloudless sky as soundless birds flew across it. The blue waves softly crashed upon the white sanded beach before pulling back in for another to run across the sand. Light taps made their way over the soft sand, the small feet making imprints that were only washed away by the clear water. A deep sigh was taken and exhaled through a pierced mouth. The small middle labret glistening with the still bright sun and the woman's glossed lips parting with another exhale. Her amber eyes glistening with the motioning sea. A small breeze swept by her, blowing her sapphire colored hair slightly, and ruffling her black tank-top and matching jean shorts. Scrunching her toes into the sand, a smile played its way across her lips at the soft feeling but was quickly snapped of the feeling as a voice called out.

"Kimberly!" A faint voice yelled, turning around Kimberly observed where the infamous hotel her and her friend had started about 6 years ago. The tall skyscraper like building, wide in size was built beautifully to go with the tropical features it was around, the bright flowers fanning around it whilst tall palm trees fanned in the wind as more customers drove up to the door only for a valet to escort them inside and park their car somewhere while a bellhop takes their luggage. Her eyes roamed further down to the back of the hotel, the side facing her, to see her good friend and partner.

"Pace." She spoke as he walked up to her. His red-orange hair in many layers across his head, the longest reaching his ear; blew with his movements and the crisp breeze passing them. "What's up?"

"Nothing, haven't seen you all day; didn't know where you disappeared to. You know it's not very easy running a hotel by yourself." He lightly joked, smiling at the woman whom chuckled in response as she returned her gaze upon the horizon.

"I was just on the beach. Taking some time to relax before our new guests arrive." He too watched the setting sun as she spoke and nodded.

"Speaking of which, I received a message from Isaac. A couple minutes ago they arrived at the airport." He spoke looking out across the sea, next to him Kimberly nodded in response

"Alright. They should be here tomorrow." She softly spoke while gazing out "How many are there?"

Pace glanced up in thought before regaining his gaze upon the sea "27…I believe. Not including a dog."

"Really that many? And a dog?" Pace nodded at her questions as she sighed with a shrug. "Tell me about them, what must we expect?" Pace eyed her for a minute before understanding and looking at the scenery before him.

"4 of our past comrades are with them. Itachi-now known as Isaac, Kisame-now known as Kingston, Hidan-now known as Hayden, Tobi-now known as Tod, and Deidara-now known as Derrik. Our dear friend Arabella is with them as well and 3 guardians." This caught Kimberly's attention and her eyes slightly widened.

"3?" Pace nodded

"Indeed. The 3 triplets created to make sure the secret of our arrival doesn't get out and that we stay safe. I've come to learn their names are Uleki, Mauri, and Mamo."

"Interesting. Well its getting dark, we better get inside." With that the pair left the horizon and walked back to their home in the hotel. Awaiting the day to come.

* * *

><p><strong>I know like nothing really happened here . but more will in the next chapter. I just needed to get another chapter up.<strong>


End file.
